Cabin in the Woods
by michoct
Summary: After their failed trip to Italy, much of their typical push and pull, Jason finally takes Liz away for a weekend and possibly the start of something new.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own GH, ABC or any of the characters... unfortuneately I never will or you wouldn't be seeing the crap you currently are seeing on your screen!

I know I owe like 100 updates on my other story but this idea has been stewing and I had to start it before all my ideas left me, lol. The rating is T... for now. You never know!

Chapter 1

"Elizabeth?"

Her face lit up as it did every time he called her. "Hey. You aren't calling me to cancel are you?"

"No. I just want to tell you that I am looking forward to this weekend."

Elizabeth looked around to make sure no one was in listening distance. It had been a hectic morning at work and she didn't want to take any chances. "Everything is good. Lucky is picking up the boys from daycare. I'm leaving here in about an hour and I will meet you there."

"Good, you got the directions then?"

"Yes, Spinelli slipped them to me when nobody was looking."

"Ok, I should get there just before you. The drive shouldn't take any longer then an hour." Jason sighed. "Just be careful, make sure there is no one following you and…"

"I know, I know. Everything will be fine. I have to go or I will never get out of here on time. I'll see you in a couple hours." Elizabeth gave one more look around. "I love you." She quickly whispered then closed her phone and placed it back in her purse beneath the desk.

* * *

Jason was not kidding when he said the cabin was secluded. It had been a good twenty minutes since she had even seen another car on the road. Her ears were popping so she knew she was pretty far up the mountain so she knew it wasn't much farther. For months after the cancelled trip to Italy they had played their game of push and pull. Time and time again they'd sneak a kiss and try to meet up but something would come up and one of them would cancel the plans. Jason was determined to make it up to her though. She was not sure what it meant or if this was a sort of 'one last time together' trip but she had to come to find out. Not to mention any chance to spend time was not going to be passed up by her if she could help it.

She slowed her car when she saw the small drive that was described in the directions. Spinelli had been very thorough all the way down to the mile markers from the main highway listed in the directions he had printed for her. The driveway was long, probably about a fifth of a mile but it eventually opened up to a large clearing with a small cabin and she immediately spotted Jason's SUV in the driveway.

Elizabeth hurriedly climbed out of the car and was instantly hit with the warm scent of a wood burning fireplace. She smiled and hurried to the door. Before she could reach for the door knob Jason opened the door with an anxious grin on his face.

"Hey!" she squealed and threw herself into his arms.

Jason wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in a sigh of relief that was sweetened by her floral scent. "I was worried about you driving on all those dark roads that you weren't familiar with." He mumbled as he took a few steps backward and closed the door.

Elizabeth laughed and pulled out of his hold, "Are you kidding me, Spinelli all but drove the car for me with those directions he made for me."

Jason smiled, "Good, I told him that if you got lost I'd break his finger."

"Well that wasn't very nice." She teased as she shrugged off her coat and threw it over the chair beside the door. "Remind me to do something nice for him."

"No need, I pay him well, he'll deal." He said reaching for her hand. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved."

He led her through the small cabin. It was decorated perfectly for a cabin nestled deep in the woods. The fireplace was massive and filled over half of the length of the back of the house. The furniture appeared to be handmade and she had no doubt that Jason had this place for year and probably hid out here many times by himself. They entered a small kitchen that had a table in the far corner beside a large window. She was sure that in the daylight she'd have a breathless view of the woods.

"I uh, I picked up some food on the way up here. There is a good café about ten minutes down the road. They were about to close so they limited me to what I could order."

Elizabeth shook her head and slid into the chair, "Whatever you got is fine with me."

He chuckled and reached in the old refrigerator. The refrigerator looked like it belonged in a house in the 1950s, something her grams would probably refer to as the icebox. Jason closed the door with a strong kick and turned with two small containers. "Ham and cheese or roast beef and cheese?"

"The ham and cheese sounds perfect."

"I'm sorry, I had hoped to give you a better meal then this but I guess I never really considered what time it would be that I got up here." He grumbled as he sat in the empty chair beside hers.

"Stop Jason," she said rolling her eyes. "I am here with you. You could have had lobster for us for dinner and I wouldn't like it any more or any less." She picked up her sandwich and took a large bite. "Speaking of which, are we really here… together? Far away from everyone else. Is someone going to call with an emergency that is going to make one of us leave?"

Jason shook his head. "For one weekend, it's just me and you. I promise."

* * *

Elizabeth laid on the blanket in front of the fireplace. Her head was resting on Jason's bare chest. "I can't believe it's already been almost a whole night. We only have a day and a half left up here."

Jason chucked and Elizabeth sat up. Jason watched her as his t-shirt draped over her body. It looked so much better on her then it ever could on him. He knew that he would never forget the way she looked at that moment. "Don't laugh at me Jason Morgan. I'm serious. It's going to be hard to leave on Sunday."

"I know, I wish this weekend wouldn't end either."

Elizabeth shrugged, "What if it didn't."

Jason sat up and let out a deep breath. "Elizabeth." He warned.

"I'm not kidding Jason. I'm not saying that I want everything… just something. Can't we just have a little something that can just be ours. Even if it's once a month or once every three months. Can we try… for something?"

Jason linked their fingers in one hand and took his other hand to brush her hair from her face with his fingertips. "I don't want to keep letting you down." He admitted.

"Jason, I don't care how often we can be together… as long as I know we will be. The promise of it is all I need. To know that this is not the last time we will be together."

He nodded, "I want that too."

"Can we just leave it at that? Promise that we'd try and not push each other apart because you know Jason, I'd still marry you right now even if you'd let us." Jason's eyes widened at her admission. "I mean I will take it all or a little, I don't care, as long as it's something. I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Six months later…

"Argh!" Nadine grunted.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Apparently Nicholas planned this romantic dinner for us tonight, which he does all the time, but tomorrow is my birthday and he said that he had something special planned." Nadine turned around with her hands on her hips. "Aunt Rayleen had a word for this, I just can't remember it right now."

Elizabeth laughed, "aunt Rayleen had a word for everything. So what was your problem again?"

"Oh, well he, Nicholas, has all these plans but he didn't think to ask if I was working tonight and I am on all night."

Elizabeth sighed, "Well my plans for the weekend just fell through so I can stay for you if you'd like me to. I can sleep all day tomorrow because Lucky has the boys."

Nadine jumped, "You'll really stay for me?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes, as long as you finish that horrible pile of charts in front of you first."

"Anything, I will owe you one, anytime you need me to cover a shift… I'm yours."

"I just might take you up on that." Elizabeth mumbled.

Nadine went back to her pile f charts, furiously scribbling her notes on each of the. "So Elizabeth, tell me something." Elizabeth looked over at her, waiting for her to continue. "What is up with these mysterious weekends. It seems like you have been going away once, sometimes twice a month."

Elizabeth looked at her for a long minute.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry."

A smile formed on Elizabeth's face, "Well once a month I take the boys to the mountains. They have fun, we fish and hike. It's nice to just get away from everything. You know, no cell phones or e-mail, no one showing up on the doorstep asking for one thing or another."

"But sometimes Lucky has the boys, do you go up there without them?"

Elizabeth's smile deepened, "I do."

* * *

It had been a slow night. Once Nadine left, the ER had called up because they were short. Since things had slowed down she went down there to help out. The roads were icy so the ER was where all the action was.

She found herself daydreaming as she stood taking a patients temperature. She mindlessly scribbled the readings from the machines on the patients chart as she remembered all the moments at the cabin from the past many months.

Cameron and Jake had so much fun up there. Some weekends Jason would join them, sometimes for the entire trip and sometimes just for the day. He took as much time as he could but getting away was always difficult. Elizabeth didn't care though because he was trying and that was all she asked from him.

Never was there a promise or false hope that they'd spend a certain amount of time together, they just lived in the moment and if they could be together, they were. They save all of their time for the cabin. There were no more dangerous meetings in Port Charles. They steered clear of each other with the exception of the unintentional meeting at the hospital or some random place.

That being said, they were both amazed that things were going as good as they were. Never did Jason expect to be able to get away as much as he did. Since Lucky had the boys every other weekend, she brought the boys up at least for one of the weekends each month that she had them. When Jason joined them the boys were ecstatic. On the weekends that Lucky had the boys, Elizabeth had been lucky enough to meet Jason usually for one of the weekends at the cabin. Often the trip was cut shot by an emergency or meeting that Jason had to deal with but they were still together more then they ever had been.

In the last six months she had been happier then she could ever remember.

"General Hospital" Elizabeth mumbled into the phone.

"We have a double trauma MVA incoming, ETA 3 minutes." The dispatcher said through the phone.

"Thank you, we will be ready." Elizabeth said then pushed the receiver and hit the page button, "Dr. Patrick Drake to the ER, Dr. Patrick Drake to the ER Stat." She hung up the phone and returned to her charts.

Three minutes later the first victim was pushed through the emergency room doors. Patrick was just walking in and examined the situation of the first patient as the paramedic rambled off symptoms, "Possible head trauma, broken left arm…"

A police officer followed them in and approached Elizabeth. "I need a blood alcohol level on him please."

Elizabeth nodded and made a note before following Patrick into an exam area.

"Order a CT and a full blood work up. He is stable but the driver of the car he hit is not." Patrick said to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth listed her orders on the chart. "The officer said that he most likely was intoxicated."

"Get the blood work done first. I need to go check out the other driver." Patrick said then disappeared behind another curtain.

Elizabeth spent the next few minutes recording the mans vitals. Luckily he was unconscious because she was not in the mood to deal with an angry drunk tonight. He seemed to be okay with the exception of the broken arm and what was probably a concussion. She returned to the desk and called radiology to schedule the CAT scan.

"Elizabeth?" Patrick called.

She looked up and saw Patrick standing on the outside of the curtain of the exam area. His scrubs were smeared with blood and he pulled his gloves from his hands then disposed of them in the waste container.

"What do you need?" she asked, walking around the counter toward him.

"Wait, don't go in there. I need you to go find Monica. I don't think she is on duty so you may need to call her at home."

Elizabeth nodded, "If I can't find her should I try to locate another cardiologist?"

"No, that's not why I need her. She needs to sign the release form so we can operate."

"Operate, I'm confused, who is it?" Elizabeth asked. She moved to the side to peek behind the curtain but Patrick stopped her. He grabbed her arm.

"Don't, its Jason."

Elizabeth felt her knees go weak as Patrick continued. "Are you ok? I know you have a past with him and if you'd rather I can have another nurse handle it."

"Wh… what's wrong w…with him?"

"Collapsed lung and multiple other internal injuries. I don't really know until we get in there. I'm going to need to get him up to the O.R. as soon as possible." Patrick said as he handed Elizabeth a paper from the chart. "I need this signed though, call her."

Elizabeth just stood there staring at him. She couldn't breath. Jason, her Jason was in there. Her mind could not grasp what was happening.

"Elizabeth?" Patrick asked but she just stood there, panicking internally. After another minute passed Patrick spoke again, "I'll get someone else." He walked past her and approached the desk to speak to the young nurse that was standing there. "Can you locate Dr. Monica Quartermaine please. Tell her it is an emergency and we need her right away. Tell her she must get her as soon as possible."

"Yes doctor." The nurse answered.

When Patrick turned back Elizabeth was gone. He rushed back to the exam area and found Elizabeth standing beside Jason. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she looked over his injuries and held his motionless hand in hers. "Elizabeth…"

She did not look at him. He was about to tell her that he had someone else to help when he noticed the release form sitting on the tray of medical supplies. The bottom was signed, "Elizabeth Morgan" and the line asking for the relationship to the patient read, "Wife".

* * *

Thank you all for the great feedback on all my fics. Thank you for the fantastic reviews and PMs on this story. It really is going to be different fo rme because a lot of it will be flashbacks, I hope you all don't mind. Please continue to let me know what you think good and bad!

And I have begun to work on the next chapter or TWFI, it will be posted soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flashback (Six months ago, first night at the cabin continued)…

_"Can we just leave it at that? Promise that we'd try and not push each other apart because you know Jason, I'd still marry you right now even if you'd let us." Jason's eyes widened at her admission. "I mean I will take it all or a little, I don't care, as long as it's something. I love you"_

_"I want that too Elizabeth. I want it so much." He cupped her cheek. "I wish we could be together and have our family together but I will not put you and the boys in that sort of danger."_

_"You don't have to. We have this place, no one knows it is here except Spinelli. That is all I need as long as I know we will have another chance to be together here."_

_Jason just nodded. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. "Ummm Jason?"_

_"Hmm?" he murmured as he trailed his lips across her cheek toward her ear._

_"What did you just nod to?" she asked then giggled when his breath tickled her ear._

_Jason pulled back and shrugged. "I agree to do whatever you want." He said in a deeply masculine voice. "You know we can't be together publicly, at least not for the foreseeable future. But… I will be here or wherever you want when I can."_

_"Wherever?"_

_"Ummhmm" he hummed as his lips found the base of her neck._

_Elizabeth threw her head back and let out a soft moan, momentarily losing her train of thought. "So anything I want." She purred. "As long as no one finds out?"_

_"Yea." He whispered into her neck. His lips left a hot path to her ear._

_Elizabeth pulled back causing him to growl when he lost his connection to her. "Well then I have a plan."_

_Jason sighed, "Am I going to like this plan?"_

_She stood up and Jason let out a groan when he saw his large t-shirt drape over her hips and tease her thighs. "Ok, so tell me if I am over doing this. Now what if we…" she paused unsure how he would react. Well she knew how he was going to react but she needed to form her argument. It would be another state, on the other side of the country and they would both have alibis for when they were gone as they both did for this weekend. "Ok, so say we can meet again in a few weeks. You are able to get away for a couple days as you have this weekend. Would it have to be up here?"_

_Jason shrugged._

_"Well it's not that I don't like it up here. Believe me I would meet you up here anytime day or night if it means we can be together. This would be the one weekend that we go somewhere else… far away. We can go out in public…" she paused. She studied his expression and leaned on the arm of the couch. Jason waited for her to continue. He knew that whatever she was asking for would be hard to do, she was too nervous asking for it which made it dangerous already._

_"And?" he prompted as he stood from the floor._

_"Let's go to Vegas."_

_Jason's heart skipped a beat or two… or ten. Silence filled the room for a long minute, a very long minute before he spoke. "Elizabeth…"_

_"Wait Jason, before you say no or that it is too dangerous. This would be something that only we know about. That's why Vegas is so perfect, do you know how many people go there to get married every day, hundreds, maybe thousands. What are the odds of anyone finding out about it… halfway across the country… at some little unknown chapel. We'd be back before anyone even knew were gone, together." She rambled. "Unless you don't want to marry me anymore." She added, lowering her head to her hands._

_"Elizabeth, you know that I would marry you in a second if I knew it was safe."_

_Elizabeth shrugged, "Then what? No one will know Jason. We will be across the country surrounded by strangers in their own little gambling world looking to win their jackpot. I just… I want this. I want this for us. I mean, I know that you are committed to me whether we can be together or now, it's just something I want. I want to stand there and pledge myself to you with witnesses… strangers but witnesses. There is just something about taking our vows after our everything we have been through."_

_"You know that I want all of that too." Jason sat on the couch and took her hands in his. He gave her a gentle tug and she slid easily into his lap. "But I just worry that somehow someone will find out and then you will be in danger and so will the boys."_

_"If I hear you say danger one more time I am going to scream Jason." She sighed and moved to stand from his lap but he held her still._

_"Elizabeth, I love you. I love you more then anything and I just don't think we should take that chance."_

_She nodded her head but he could see the frustration on her face. "And meeting me up here isn't taking a chance? We are already taking a chance but you have taken every precaution. I am confident that no one knows we are here and I know you would do the same if we were to go to Vegas."_

_"It doesn't worry me that someone would find out that we were together. I am pretty sure we can both get away without anyone discovering we were together. What worries me is that we'd be married and it would be legally filed in the public records."_

_"Public records in a state two thousand miles from here Jason!" Elizabeth growled. "Whatever, I'm not going to ruin our weekend by trying to convince you to marry me." She moved to stand up again and this time he let her._

_Elizabeth dropped the conversation, "Let's go to bed. I'm tired."_

_With an apologetic nod he stood and followed her into the bedroom. For the first time in a year Elizabeth fell asleep in Jason's strong arms._

_The rest of the weekend was perfect. They went for a long walk in the woods on Saturday and returned to the cabin where they relaxed together by the fire. Elizabeth did not bring up Vegas again and neither did Jason. Neither wanted to ruin the time they had together. Sunday before they left to go home they talked about the boys and whether it would be safe to bring them to the cabin._

_"You can bring them up here anytime you want. You just need to be cautious. Make sure no one knows you are up here and no one follows you."_

_Elizabeth nodded, "What about you? Do you think you could come up here sometimes when I have the boys here?"_

_"I don't know if that is a good idea." Jason answered but quickly changed his answer. "Maybe we can work something out." He did not want to have the danger conversation. After their talk on Friday night he did not want to upset her again, not when they were going to be apart for who knows how long._

_She seemed to like his answer. "I don't want to leave." She whispered leaning back. He was standing behind her in the kitchen. They each held a steaming cup of coffee as they looked out the large window at the infinite clusters of trees._

_Jason wrapped an arm around her waist and sipped his coffee, "Hopefully we can get back up here soon… together."_

_"That is a perfect little hill over there for Cameron to sled on. He is going to love it up here when there is a big snow."_

…End flashback

Elizabeth sat hunched over on the cold bench. Once Patrick figured out the truth he took Jason up to surgery and sent Elizabeth to wait in the waiting room. When she walked into the waiting room and sat on one of the long couches she looked around. The room was filled with worried relatives and friends, too many of them. She lasted about two minutes before she stood and wandered into the locker room. That is where she had been for the last hour. She had begged Patrick to let her in the O.R. but he refused to even let her observe through the window.

The day had started with her packing bags to head right to the cabin after work. She had a message from Jason when she checked her phone on break. He had to cancel the weekend because of some messed up shipment. She was disappointed but it was something that she knew could happen every time they made plans. Nothing brightened her day then when she found a new cell phone. That was his message to her. Being overly careful, he never contacted her more then a couple times on the same phone and usually sent her a new prepaid phone whenever he could make it away for a weekend. He'd call her on that phone until they got there then she'd give him the phone and never see the same one twice.

Nothing brightened her day more then opening her door and finding a phone on the table or finding one in her locker, or her favorite, finding it in her car that had been locked and armed. That is how she'd received this weeks phone. She sat quickly climbed into her car on a cold night to start it and get it warming up and quickly realized that she was sitting on another phone. No longer cold she quickly pulled out the phone and listened to the voice mail from mail that was always waiting for her, the voice mail pin being Jake's birth date.

Elizabeth reached into her scrub top for the bottom of the long chain that was hidden low near her heart. Her hand wrapped around the small band that she wore everyday, hidden from the world, hidden from everyone but herself and Jason. It was a simple band with small diamonds around the entire band. When he surprised her with it she was shocked at how perfect it was and how it was exactly what she would have picked out for herself.

"You are going to be ok Jason. You have to pull through. Please be ok… please be ok…" she trailed off as the door began to open to the locker room.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a warning (although I have a feeling it will not deter anyone, lol) I have already changed the rating and I have given in, this chapter will be rated M/NC-17!

;)

Chapter 4

Elizabeth looked over he shoulder to see who had entered behind her.

"Elizabeth? I hoped to find you in here, I've been searching for you."

Elizabeth sniffled, wiped her cheeks and took a deep breath. "Anything on the surgery yet?"

Monica shook her head, "Just everything that I assume you already know." She sat on the bench beside Elizabeth and cleared her throat. "They called me… they called me to come down because they said there was an emergency with Jason. Naturally I assumed he'd been shot or somehow injured due to his business." Monica shook her head and caught Elizabeth's eyes, "But it wasn't. The irony…" she trailed off. "Anyway, by the time I got here he was already in surgery. You guys didn't tell anyone?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I'm sorry. With the boys and…"

"Shh, I understand why… and Jacob is Jason's as well?" Monica asked in a very matter-of-fact voice. A question that she did not expect an answer to because she felt she already knew the answer. "There is no mistaking those eyes." Monica added with a smile.

Elizabeth managed a small smile as Monica continued.

"You know Jason is resilient. He will survive and probably be even stronger."

Elizabeth nodded but she was unable to hold back anymore and began sobbing. Monica instantly wrapped her arms around Elizabeth shoulder. "I can't lose him Monica."

Flashback (Five and a half months ago)…

_"I really appreciate the fact that you have been warming up to Sam." Lucky voiced._

_Elizabeth nodded, "I accept that she is part of your life Lucky. I have learned that people can change and I hope that she is one of them. Besides you seem very happy with her and I want that for you… I want you to be happy."_

_"I want the same for you." Lucky said._

_Elizabeth flashed him a reassuring smile, "I am. Don't worry about me." She sighed and changed the subject. "So you are picking up the boys from daycare on Friday?"_

_"Yea, me and Sam are going to take them ice skating on Saturday. Sam doesn't skate so she and Jake are going to watch me and Cam."_

_Elizabeth smiled, "That sounds nice."_

_"Do you have plans this weekend or are you working?"_

_She shook her head, "No and no. I have some cleaning to get done. I'm not sure yet. I work doubles today and tomorrow so by the time I get out of here Friday I'll be so exhausted."_

_Lucky cast her a sympathetic look, "You know I really want you to be happy. I know you had hoped that things could work out with you and Jason but…"_

_She abruptly cut him off, "But they didn't and I am happy with how things are right now. I'm not ready for another relationship and Lucky I assure you that I am perfectly happy. I'm sorry but I have a very large patient load right now and I have to get back to work."_

_Lucky nodded and left._

_For the rest of the day Elizabeth was annoyed with the look that Lucky had on his face. He pitied her and part of her wanted to tell him about her and Jason. She picked up the boys from daycare and arrived home with just enough time to feed the boys and get them to bed. She was just about to turn in for the night herself when she noticed a large manila folder on the table at the bottom of the steps. Her stomach fluttered for a brief second. She knew the envelope was not hers so someone was in her house when she was at work. A series of scenarios ran through her mind. _

_Halting any further morbid thoughts she grabbed the envelope and opened it. There was a note that read "call me" with a phone number listed below it and the initial "J"._

_All worry left her body as she quickly powered up the phone and dialed the number. While she waited for him to answer she remembered Jason's words warning her not to call him. He promised to contact her safely. "Elizabeth" she head Jason say on the other end._

_"Hey you. I've missed you."_

_"I miss you too." Jason whispered. There was a brief silence before Jason spoke again, "Do you have plans this weekend? Do you have to work?"_

_A smile instantly formed on her face, "No I don't have to work… do I have plans with you?"_

_Jason laughed, "I'll meet you at the cabin Friday night. I don't know what time I will get there. Use the key if you get there before me."_

_"Key?" Elizabeth asked and realized there was a brass key in the bottom of the large envelope. "Oh, I didn't see it. I have it."_

_"If anything happens I'll call this phone. The pin for messages is Jake's birthday and the same pin is the pass code for the alarm at the cabin."_

_"Ok, I'll see you Friday. I can't wait Jason."_

_"Neither can I. I love you."_

_"I love you too and I'll see you soon."_

_---------_

_It was after midnight and Jason had not yet shown up. She contemplated calling him but wasn't sure if she should. He didn't say anything about her being able to call him. He had said he didn't know what time he'd get there so she held on to that thought. When she got to the cabin she had managed to start a fire but it was already starting to burn out. She was lucky enough to have a gas fireplace at her house and did not have to mess with wood or maintaining a flame. Instead of trying to re-ignite the flame she decided to go to bed. He would be there and would wake her up as well. The week had been so busy and she needed so sleep, no better time to sleep then when Jason was not there so that when he did finally get there that would be all the more time they could spend together._

_It was after three when Jason slid into the bed beside her. She dreamily curled into him, rubbing her body against his in a very cat-like way. Realization quickly rushed over him when he felt all skin and no fabric. With her head resting on his shoulder, the rest of her body curled around his right side. As if it had a mind of its own, his hand smoothed down her bare back, reaching as far as he could without disturbing her, ending with the round curve of her bottom. _

_A very masculine voice within him wanted to wake her up but he thought that may be too selfish. She worked full time and was a single mother who needed her sleep. But, he argued with himself, she had gone to bed and purposely gone to bed sans clothing. She knew he would show up and find her naked, if she did not want to be woken up perhaps she would have gone to bed with clothes on. He let out a deep breath as he debated what to do._

_"So, are you really not going to wake me up?" she mumbled into his shoulder._

_He looked down at her as she tipped her head to find his eyes with her own. "So this was a test?" he teased and kissed the top of her head._

_Her lips turned up in a groggy smile, "Not a test, maybe an invitation but not a test."_

_"An invitation huh?" he asked as he easily pulled her body over his._

_Elizabeth lifted her head, "So I guess you are accepting the invite?"_

_Jason slid both hands from her hips, up her sides and brought them to cup her face. A sexy smile formed on his face, one she was sure she would dream about for a long time. He was about to say something witty or sexy but stopped himself. Instead he just joined their lips for a passionate, never ending kiss._

_For the next day and a half her clothes remained exactly where they were, in her bag. The same could not be said for Jason but that was only because he had to get dressed to pick up food from the café. They spent the entire weekend in bed or on the couch wrapped in the oversized afghan._

… End Flashback


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is really long but I just couldn't split it due to this whole flashback thing I have tortured myself by writing (J/K I am actually liking writing it)... enjoy!

Chapter 5

Flashback (five months ago)…

_Elizabeth gripped the wheel as she drove through the pouring rain.. Tears were streaming down her face. It had been two weeks since she had seen or talked to Jason. They reluctantly left the cabin in their separate cars and went back to living their very different lives with the promise that hopefully they could see each other again soon._

_Since Jason had told her to throw out the cell phone he'd left at her house for her, she was anxiously awaiting a new one. She joked that the cell phone issue was a little extreme but he ignored her and told her that it was something that they needed to do as an extra precaution. Every day as soon as she arrived home she would immediately look at the table to see if there was an envelope there waiting for her. Two weeks and no envelope… until today._

_She had run to her car through the rain, slamming her thumb on the unlock/disarm button when she was close enough. She practically dove into the drivers seat and quickly started the car so it could heat up and warm her as well. She'd had a long day at work, Lucky had the boys for the weekend and there had been no word from Jason. Originally she had planned on driving to the cabin to spend the weekend up there herself and perhaps paint a little but in the end decided to stay at home for the weekend and take care of some chores she had been putting off._

_Elizabeth reached for the temperature control and turned the heat down. She was starting to overheat. Her eyes drifted to the envelope that was sitting on the passengers seat. It was wet and crumpled because she had sat right on it when she hurriedly got into the car. This envelope contained two items and a small note. There was a cell phone. The note included a new number to contact him in case of an emergency, an address, time and was signed, "See you in two weeks… I love you, J" The last item in the envelope was a plane ticket and as soon as she saw the destination, the address written on his note made sense and that is when the tears started._

_It was difficult for her to drive home and not head in the other direction to his Penthouse. She wanted nothing more then to see him, not to mention she had a million questions for him. Two weeks… she had two weeks._

…End Flashback

Monica had left her to go see if she could find out the status of Jason's surgery. Elizabeth took the chance to change out of her scrubs and for the first time in public, took her ring off her chain and placed it on her finger. She stared at the ring as her mind drifted back to that day.

Flashback (Four and a half months ago)…

_Elizabeth walked out of the airport carrying her bag full of new clothes that she definitely could not afford… not that she cared at that moment. She knew from the return flight that she would only be there for a little more then a day and a half but she wanted plenty of choices of what to wear, including a new ivory colored dress she had bought. It was warm, an extreme difference from the weather they were having back in Port Charles. She searched for an empty taxi, a driver finally stopped in front of her and loaded her bag in the trunk._

_"Where to?" he asked in a thick accent that she could not place._

_Elizabeth read off the exact address and the driver stared at her a long moment before placing the car in gear and driving away from the airport. He obviously knew the address, being a cab driver in Las Vegas, it was likely a daily destination for him._

_They quickly arrived at the small chapel. It was tacky and gaudy but she wouldn't change a thing. The driver pulled her bag from the trunk and thanked her for the generous tip. As he pulled away she wondered if she had given him the wrong bill from her pocket but she really did not care. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to go in or wait outside. This is where the directions ended. Throwing caution to the wind she toted her bag behind her and entered the chapel._

_An older woman wearing way too much makeup was standing behind a glass cased counter. The case was full of tacky wedding gear from garters to fake flower bouquets and boutonnières. "Can I help you dear?"_

_"I'm not sure, I am supposed to be meeting someone here." She nervously said._

_The woman looked at her notepad that was covered in brown rings from her overfilled coffee cup. "It looks like we have a wedding scheduled in twenty minutes, are you Ms. Webber?"_

_Elizabeth smiled and nodded._

_"Well not for long then my dear." They old woman quipped. Elizabeth got the impression that it was not the first time she had used that line. "The groom has not shown up yet but when he called to schedule he told us that you'd be arriving before him. We have a small private waiting room that you may use to get ready. If you have a change of clothes." The woman said looking at her plain green t-shirt and jeans. "We also have some gowns that we rent for…"_

_"I have a change." Elizabeth said cutting her off. Looking around she added, "Where do I go?"_

_The woman led her down a hallway and to a room that had a small desk and two chairs. The wall had a large full length mirror which would definitely come in handy but the prissy side of her did not want to sit in the ratty old chair. "I will come and get you when the groom has arrived and we are ready to begin."_

_Before she could reply the old woman was gone._

_Twenty minutes later Elizabeth was dressed. She wore a simple ivory slip dress that had spaghetti straps and stopped at her knees. Her hair was down and she had applied a small amount of makeup, refraining from putting on any lip gloss and settling for lip balm. Nervousness was starting to overtake her. The woman had not yet returned to inform her that Jason was there. She was in no way nervous that she was about to marry him, she wanted it more then anything. What she was nervous about was that something had come up and she'd be here waiting for him all day._

_It was now noon, the exact time that Jason had told her to meet him and still nothing. She had gathered all her things and packed her bags back up but left the cell phone he had given her on the desk. She picked it up and dialed his number as she heard a knock on the door._

_"Miss, we are ready for you."_

_The knot in her stomach instantly disappeared and she put the phone down without hitting send. "This is it." She whispered to herself._

_She floated down the hall, at least it felt like she was floating. She rounded the corner and saw him. He was there she thought as his eyes found hers. His eyes were a crystalline shade of blue and though she wasn't, he seemed nervous. He stood beside the justice of the peace. He was obviously the husband of the woman that had been working behind the counter. He wore a tacky suit that she was sure he probably bought in the eighties since it had the trademark patches over the elbows._

_Jason's arms were crossed in front of him and his eyes never left hers as she approached him. There may have been music playing but Elizabeth was not paying attention to it. There was something about seeing him in a suit, well it was almost a suit. He wore a black suit with a black dress shirt but omitted the tie and opted to leave the top button unbuttoned. It was perfect._

_"Hi" she whispered when she was finally standing beside him._

_Jason took her hands in his, "You look amazing, beautiful."_

_"You don't look too bad yourself." She said and he squeezed her hands in his._

_"Are we ready?" the older man asked. Jason looked at him and nodded shallowly. Through the entire ceremony they never looked away from each other. It was short and suddenly Elizabeth blinked and the justice of the peace said "On behalf of the city of Las Vegas and the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Instead of saying to kiss the bride he nodded to Jason but Jason was already taking action. Jason released her hands and cupped her face. Their lips met and they were lost in each other. Neither of them knew how long they stood there kissing but it must have been a while because they were interrupted suddenly by the sound of two throats being cleared beside them._

_It was Elizabeth that finally pulled back and was grinning from ear to ear. Within minutes they were driving down the road toward 'the strip'. Elizabeth sat in the passenger seat staring at the ring Jason had slid onto her finger. "I know it's a lot for something you can't wear too often but when I saw it I knew it would be perfect for you."_

_Elizabeth smiled, "It's exactly what I would have picked out." Her mind was racing and was having trouble processing everything because the excitement kept winning out and all she could manage was a big toothy smile with a few words making their way out every few minutes. "You rented a car?"_

_Jason nodded, "I don't like cabs or limos."_

_"I know, then you wouldn't be in complete control." She teased._

_He rolled his eyes and took her left hand in his free hand while the other held the wheel. "I'm sorry that everything had to be so secretive and no one…"_

_"Jason…" she said cutting him off before he could finish. "I don't care about any of that. Just you, that's all that matters. We're married… you're my husband." She said out loud as if trying to convince herself it was all real. "And if I am dreaming I am going to be very angry when I wake up."_

_Jason chuckled, "Mrs. Morgan, you are not dreaming."_

_They arrived at the hotel, which Jason had already checked into, and made their way through the crowded casino. They finally got to their room which seemed to be on one of the highest floors and Jason swept her into his arms as he pushed the door open with his back and kicked her bag into the room with his foot._

_"Hey, I have important things in that bag." She pouted._

_Jason raised an eyebrow and hurried through the large multi-room suite to place her back onto her feet at the end of the large bed in the grand bedroom. "And what important things would that be?" he asked in a husky voice as he smoothed his hands down her sides taking in the feel of the smooth, thin silk draped over her skin._

_Her hands moved down his shoulders and under the lapels of his jacket. She slipped the jacket off him, "You'll just have to wait an see, now go get the bag for me." she said in an attempt to give him a stern order. She tossed his suit jacket over the armchair as he reluctantly backed away from her and disappeared from the room._

_Within a matter of seconds he returned with the bag and she laughed at his urgency. "Ok, now you have to give me a few minutes."_

_"You're joking?"_

_Elizabeth shook her head, "Do you wanna see what's in the bag?" she asked and he nodded. "Then give me a few minutes."_

_Jason sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Are you hungry?" She looked at him and blushed. He instantly knew she was not thinking about food. "You're killing me." he mumbled in a husky voice._

_"Yes," she quickly answered. "I am hungry, I could use some food."_

_"Ok, I'll run down and grab some food but I am going to buy it from the first place I see and will be back in five minutes so you'd better be ready."_

_"Is that so?" she asked and batted her eyes at him. He just groaned deep in his chest and left the room._

_Seven minutes later she head the door to the suite click closed. Considering that the elevator ride is 2 or 3 minutes alone, she laughed to herself that he really did grab the first food he saw. He threw the bag on the minibar and opened the door to the bedroom. He hesitated and thought for a spilt second about knocking but decided against it._

_His mouth went dry and his pants tight when he saw her. She was sitting on the bed, her back against the headboard. He did not know what to call what she was wearing, sheer lacy thing maybe… that worked for him. "Whoa" was all he could manage to say and quickly called himself a Neanderthal in his head. The sheer material hugged her body and he knew he would never forget the way she looked at that moment. He crossed the room and quickly kneeled on the bed beside her. Her eyes met his and her hands extended to quickly begin working the buttons of his shirt as his hand started at her ankle and trailed up her leg, coming to rest high on the outside of her thigh._

_She tugged his shirt down his strong arms and leaned forward, needing to feel his lips. Suddenly he was attacking her mouth like a man starved, leaving her gasping for breath and lightheaded._

_"You are so beautiful." Jason hoarsely whispered against her lips._

_Elizabeth offered him a sultry smile, "You have made me so happy Jason."_

_He left a trail of hot wet kisses along her jaw line as he swept an arm around her back, bringing her down so she was laying on her back on the bed. Jason adjusted himself so he was now straddling her hips. He hovered over her for a minute so he could admire her beauty. She nervously sucked on her lower lip as his eyes admired the view below him. Jason smoothed his hands across the thin lace that covered her stomach and she shivered under his touch. Warmth rushed over him at her reaction. His eyes found hers as his hands slid upward, molding her breasts under his palms. Her body trembled even more in anticipation and her hands began to fumble with his belt. She managed to get it unhooked and his pants unfastened when a devious smile appeared on his face. Her eyes widened as his fingers dug into the delicate lace and firmly tugged, instantly ripping under his forceful effort. A gasp escaped her mouth and was mirrored by a groan from his._

_"Jason…" Elizabeth whimpered and he silenced her with his lips. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip before leaving her lips and starting a trail down her neck. He hungrily feasted on her breasts until she was panting his name. Never had he heard his name in such a way, it created an ache low in his stomach that kept building and was about to explode._

_He lifted his body and stood from the bed to remove his pants. Elizabeth made an effort to sit up to help him but couldn't bring herself to move. He returned to her once he had discarded his clothes and settled between her legs. Kissing his way down her body, he stopped to tease her pert nipples, nipping and sucking till she began panting his name again. Satisfied he continued his path, peppering kisses along her stomach. His hands slid to her thighs, gently kneading the soft skin while he placed one last kiss on her stomach. He looked up and saw that she was watching him with anticipation through dark hooded eyes. With his pointer finger he traced her drenched slit. He repeated the path multiple times as her hips reacted, rolling under his touch. Her hands fisted the sheet beneath her when his tongue began to follow the path his finger had taken. She swore when his finger returned and entered her, followed by a second one. Her hips thrust upward and were quickly held down by his free hand. In no time she was moaning his name again and the moans were growing closer together. His teeth grazed against her swollen bud as he sucked it into his mouth, sending her upper body arching off the bed as her orgasm shook her body. Jason continued sucking and thrusting his fingers in her wet center until the tremors calmed._

_Jason kissed his way back up her body until his lips met hers. His tongue swirled around hers so she could taste herself. Elizabeth pushed on his shoulders, urging him to roll onto his back. He did not know how much longer he could last but he obliged and she quickly straddled his thighs. Her hands explored his chest and she left kisses over every inch of it. She wrapped her small hand around his shaft, pumping gently while her teeth nipped and licked at his nipples, receiving groans from deep in his chest. Jason grabbed a fistful of her hair when he felt her tongue trail along the underside of his shaft. His hips thrust upward and she took as much of him as she could into her mouth. He cursed and moaned her name as her mouth worked him to the brink. "Oh god, Elizabeth…" he moaned and she let out a soft moan mirroring his which nearly sent him over the edge. He instantly stopped her, tugging the fistful of hair._

_Elizabeth scooted forward, kissed his shoulders and pecked his lips before she sat straight up so she was straddling his hips. Hands on her hips, he guided her slowly, entered her until he was completely filling her. "Oh shit… wait… c… " She ignored him and began to slowly ride him. "C…c…condom…" he managed to moan._

_"Birth control." Elizabeth replied, thrusting harder onto his hips and he gripped hers, guiding himself deeper. His hips lifted off the bed, meeting her thrusts. They fit together perfectly and found a rhythm. She leaned forward, placing her palms on her chest as her muscles began to clench around him. He gripped her hips, holding them as be thrust below her and her orgasm rolled through her body. Her orgasm triggered him to go over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside her._

_She collapsed forward and rested on his chest while their breathing recovered. After some time past she lifted her head and softly kissed him. "I love you husband."_

_Jason smiled, "I love you Mrs. Morgan."_

_Elizabeth smiled a toothy smile and rested her chin on his chest._

_"I just have one question." She angled her head waiting for him to continue. He looked over at the ripped piece of lingerie on the floor, "If that was your surprise… ummm… that could fit in my pocket. What else is in that bag?"_

_Elizabeth laughed, "I couldn't decide what to bring so I brought a few extra outfits."_

_Jason raised an eyebrow, "Anything else in there like that?"_

_"You'll just have to wait and see. It's not like I can wear that again, that was expensive."_

_"I'll buy you a new one but I can almost guarantee that you will end up with the same result."_

… End flashback


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Flashback (Four and a half months ago)…

_"Jason, can I ask what made you change your mind?" she asked. She grabbed a French fry from the pate that was sitting on her lap and chewed on it while waiting for his answer. They had missed dinner and finally called for room service well after midnight. Twice they had discussed getting out of bed and dressing to go out to dinner but both times it did not happen. Finally needing energy they called and ordered room service. Jason had thrown on a his clothes to answer the door but as soon as the room service attendant left he removed his shirt and climbed back into bed beside her. To his dismay, she had retrieved a tank top and pair of shorts from her bag as well, something he planned on rectifying as soon as they finished eating._

_Jason shrugged, "It just came down to planning, I guess I thought about what you said. I talked to Spinelli about the public records and he did a little research and found that odds were that our license would just be filed with the thousands of others in Vegas and go unnoticed. There was never the doubt in my mind whether I wanted to marry you, I guess I needed someone to tell me it was safe." He explained then took a bite out of his own plate of food._

_Elizabeth looked at the sparkling band on her finger and smiled, "Well remind me to thank Spinelli for talking you into it."_

_"Like I said, I never had to be convinced to marry you, I just had to be convinced that we could pull it off without anyone finding out."_

_Elizabeth took a bite out of her cheeseburger and ended up with catsup all over her fingers when she placed it back on her plate. She looked around for her napkin but before she could grab it from the nightstand Jason grabbed her hand and seductively slid her fingers into his mouth, one at a time, sucking and licking the condiment from her flesh. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she watched his lips slowly close around each finger and a familiar ache coiled low in her stomach._

_He released her hand and went back to eating his own sandwich, pretending not to notice what his actions had done to her. "You're bad."_

_"What?" he said, grinning._

_She rolled her eyes and took another bite of her burger, again messing up her fingers. This time before he could reach she smeared it across his chest._

_"Elizabeth!"_

_She slid her plate to the side and leaned over to him, effectively cleaning the smudges slowly with her tongue. Her teeth grazed across his firm nipples then she looked up at him and batted her eye lashes at him. She then moved back to her position against the headboard and put her plate back in her lap._

_"Not fair." Jason said in a teasing tone._

_Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in question, "And why is that?"_

_"Cause I am topless and you aren't."_

_She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm eating." She said with a smile and ate another fry. He looked down at his bare chest and then looked over at her. "So you want me to take my tank top off?"_

_"It would only be fair. Although I could just put my shirt back on."_

_Elizabeth chewed on her lower lip for a second as though she were pondering which choice she wanted. She picked up the top bun from her burger and smeared it down his chest leaving a catsup/cheese trail in its path. His jaw dropped in shock and before he could react she jumped out of the bed and ran from the room, he quickly followed. "Oh you are so done now!"_

_When he found her in the sitting room she was holding one of the bottles of beer he had ordered, the lid was off and her thumb was covering the top as she shook it. "I'd stop there if you don't want this to get messy."_

_Jason laughed and stretched his arms straight out on either side of him. "Go ahead, I dare you." _

_It was a challenge, well a dare, and Elizabeth never backed down from a dare. She slid her thumb to the side sending a stream of foam in his direction. Unsatisfied with the amount that hit him, she ran toward him, tipping the bottle repeatedly in his direction, soaking his hair and chest with cold beer. He stood there until she was in arms distance and he grabbed her wrists causing her to drop the bottle. She hysterically laughed as the bottle fell to the floor, spilling on the carpet._

_Pulling her with him, he took a few steps toward the food cart that was left in their room. He swept her feet and she fell into his arms as he lowered them to the floor. She squirmed below him when he locked his knees on either side of her hips, holding her beneath him. They both were laughing as he struggled to pull her tank top from her body. Eventually she gave in and he pulled it over her head. "You smell like a brewery." She said with a giggle and he shook his head sending droplets of beer across her upper body._

_He reached his hand to the cart and retrieved a dome covered plate. Placing it beside her head, he used his free hand to pin her wrists over her head. "Oh shit." She sighed in defeat._

_He clucked his tongue and lifted the dome lid from the plate to reveal a large piece of chocolate cake covered in chocolate icing. His eyes looked over her naked breasts then he pulled off a piece of the cake with his fingers. He held it an inch from her lips, offering her a taste. She parted her lips and he gently placed the chunk in her mouth. He quickly leaned forward and parted her lips with his tongue to taste the rich piece of cake he had just fed her. "It's good." He said as he reached for more. He lifted his body straight up and she saw his hand with the entire piece of cake out of the corner of her eye._

_"Jason…"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"I surrender, put the cake down."_

_He gently placed the piece of cake on her chest then just as quickly he pushed his hand into it and smeared it from her neck to her belly button. At that moment she knew that she would never look at a piece of chocolate cake the same. He released her wrists so he could dip his head and lap his tongue across her chocolate covered breasts. When his mouth came in contact with her nipple she let out a soft moan._

_"You are delicious." He teased as his mouth feasted. Her hands held his head still as she lifted her chest and smeared the chocolate on his face. Jason retaliated by taking his chocolate covered hand and smearing it across her face. _

_They were both laughing as they looked at each others chocolate covered faces. She took his head in her hands and licked his cheek and chin. "You taste like chocolate with a side of beer." Her finger traced across her stomach and she brought it to her mouth. "I think we need a shower."_

… End Flashback

Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror patting her face dry. The water had done nothing to ease the redness from her eyes but it did help with the black that was smeared below her eyes from the makeup she had been wearing.

A couple of younger nurses entered the locker room and were chatting about recent dates they had each been on. They seemed not to notice Elizabeth and her emotional state. She pulled her hair out of the messy ponytail and brushed her fingers through the ends. Sitting in the room alone had not helped Elizabeth. She had spent the last hour remembering the times they had spent together and all she could think of was the fact that they were staying apart so she and the boys would be safe and in the end Jason was the one that was injured, from a non-violent accident. The irony. Her hands were shaking to the point that the younger women took notice.

"Are you ok?" The petite brunette nurse asked.

Elizabeth offered a fake smile and nodded. She quickly pulled her hair into another messy ponytail and hurried out of the room.

* * *

I know you are all anxious to find out how Jason is and I promise it is coming in the next few chapters. I am leaving on vacation so I just wanted to get something posted before I left. I'm trying reallllly hard to finish a TWFI update tonight as well. I'll be back next week so this will have to hold everyone over for a few days!

Happy thanksgiving!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elizabeth was standing in the hallway just outside the double doors to the operating room. Standing was probably an overstatement, she was leaning against the wall, barely holding herself up. Patrick would not let her in there. Not that she didn't try. She had made it as far as the scrub-in room when he saw her through the window and sent a nurse out to take her away from the area. "Jason is doing just fine and Dr. Drake told me that I cannot let you in there." The young nurse reluctantly relayed to her. Elizabeth understood, she was too close to the patient and could cause problems if she was even in the room, but it didn't make it any easier. Elizabeth looked down the hallway and remembered the time Jason snuck in to se her.

Flashback (Four months and one week ago)…

_"Nadine, can you call the lab to see if the results are in for the patient in room 302. Dr. Quartermaine is asking for them. I'll go check his vitals."_

_Elizabeth stepped around the nurses station and grabbed the patients chart before making her way down the hall. She'd heard the chime of the elevator but rarely did five minutes pass that she did not hear it so she did not turn to look who had stepped out. She rounded the corner and entered room 302. The elderly man was sleeping and she was thankful. He was sweet but constantly hit on her. After quickly taking his temperature and recording the readings from the machines she left the room, turning the light out. It was after eleven and doubted he would be waking up before morning._

_Once outside of his room she felt eyes on her and glanced over her shoulder. She wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks on her but this was a hallucination she'd gladly have every day. She followed him down the hall and into an empty exam room. Once in the dark room she finally felt his hand wrap around her wrist and realization kicked in that this was real, he truly was here._

_"Jason… what are you doing here?" she whispered as he pushed the door closed and backed her into it._

_"I missed you and had to see you. Spinelli fell on some ice and split his knee open so I brought him in to get some stitches, he is downstairs in the E.R.." His lips covered hers for their first kiss in nearly a week. It was hard to be apart so much, especially now that they were married but Elizabeth constantly told herself that the alternative would be nothing so she accepted the situation and instead cherished each minute that they had together even more. _

_Elizabeth dropped the chart but could care less if the papers fanned across the room. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his body pressed her into the door. Their tongues swirled and explored until they broke apart, each gasping for air. "Oh god Jason, I want to stay in here with you but I…"_

_"I know, I just figured a minute with you is better then nothing." He dipped his head and pecked at her lips. "I'll… be… in… touch… with you… Mrs. Morgan." He whispered as he kissed her. "I love you." He finally said before finishing with a soft but searing kiss that left her wanting more._

_She unhooked her arms from around his neck, "I love you too." He kissed her forehead then he was gone. Elizabeth quickly gathered the papers from the ground and put them in the proper order. She rushed back to the nurses station with a sigh._

_"Are you ok?" Nadine asked._

_"Uh huh, why?"_

_Nadine shrugged, "You look a little flushed."_

_Elizabeth looked up from the chart she was making notes in when she heard the chime of the elevator and caught Jason's sapphire eyes gazing at her, his mouth turned up in a smirk, as the elevator doors closed in front of him. Just as quick as he appeared, he was gone. She let out a deep breath, "I'm fine." Elizabeth sighed and briefly placed her hand on her chest, feeling the location where her necklace ended in the diamond wedding band hid from the outside world. "Actually, I'm really good. Did you get those test results?"_

…End Flashback

Time was standing still. Elizabeth had been watching the clock and in the last hour it had only moved ahead five minutes. She wondered who was playing a cruel joke on her. At that moment she wanted to rip the clock from the wall. She buried her head in her hands and sucked in a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Liz?" she head and her head shot up. Patrick was standing in front of her… finally.

"What happened? How is he?"

Patrick nodded, "He is fine. Stable but not completely out of the woods yet. He Had internal bleeding and it appears to be a side impact because something pierced his side, perhaps part of the door, I cant quite figure it out. Anyway, his lung was punctured and we had to remove his appendix. A few broken ribs but overall he was lucky. He is being moved to ICU and since you are… family… you can see him. Just give them a few minutes to get him down there and settled."

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. "O…ok… can you find Monica and let her know. She came down and was waiting around here somewhere as well."

"Sure." Patrick turned but stopped and turned back. "I didn't tell anyone who signed the release. Obviously Monica and a few of the nurses now know but I understand the situation. I will try to keep those in the know at a minimum but you know how news travels around here. Odds are that others will find out."

Elizabeth nodded, "I know." And twirled her wedding band around on her ring finger.

"No judgments." Patrick said then walked away.

She stood there and was a little surprised. No judgments… what the hell did that mean. Who was he to judge. She could feel herself growing angry and was about to follow after him but she stopped herself. Jason was more important, she had to get to see him.

Flashback (Four months ago)…

_"Ma… nook..." Jake cheered as he shook his sippy cup of milk. _

_"Yea, milk." Elizabeth repeated back to him. "You are talking so good baby."_

_"Meee too!" Cameron cheered as he took a bite out of his grilled cheese sandwich._

_Elizabeth tussled his hair, "You are Cam. Both of my boys are getting so big. You both are growing up so fast."_

_Cameron proudly smiled and Jake showed his joy but tapping his cup on the tray of the high chair. "How about when you are done eating we can go for a little hike in the woods since it looks like the snow is going to pass us by this weekend."_

_Cameron's mouth turned down into a frown, "But I thought we were swedding!"_

_"I can't control the weather sweetie. Hopefully next time we come up here there will be snow and we can go sledding in the back yard. We'll come back again in a couple weeks but for now we have to take what we have. We can go for a walk and maybe we can try to build a fort or something in the back yard."_

_"Yay!" Cameron cheered. "Fort… fort." He chanted._

_Elizabeth laughed, "Well mommy isn't really good at it but we can try. There are a lot of little branches out there that we can use."_

_"I love making forts and I am really good at it if you will let me help." Came a voice from the kitchen doorway._

_Elizabeth turned around startled. "Jason!" She was shocked to see him. After not hearing from him all week she decided to bring the boys up to the cabin for the weekend. Never did she have even the thought that he'd show up there, especially with the boys there. _

_"Jayyyysooonnn!" Cameron screeched and jumped up from the table. He ran to Jason and clamped his arms around his leg._

_"Hey Cam." Jason kneeled down so he was facing Cameron. "I came all the way up here just so we can build a fort."_

_Cameron's eyes opened wide, "Weally?"_

_Jason winked at him and nodded. He pat the top of Cameron's curly hair and stood back up. Elizabeth was still standing there with a stunned look on her face. "I guess you are surprised to see me?"_

_Elizabeth scrunched her nose, "Just a little… but a good surprise… a really good one."_

_Jason took a step toward her but stopped when he saw Jake sitting in his high chair, his wide, curious blue eyes studying Jason._

_"Cameron, why don't you go put your shoes on and get ready to go outside."_

_Cameron did a little jump then hurried from the kitchen. _

_"Maaaa" Jake called from his highchair. Elizabeth took the opportunity and gave Jason a quick but passionate kiss._

_She gazed into his eyes for a second then turned back to Jake and pulled him out of his chair. "How about you put his shoes on. They are on the floor in front of the fireplace." She voiced as she handed Jake off to Jason. He took him in his arms and stared at him in awe. For months he thought about what it would be like to hold him again and now he was. It was a feeling he wanted to remember and at the same time left an aching in the pit of his stomach. Elizabeth instantly picked up on the emotion that was written on Jason's face. "He knows Jason… look at how he is looking at you."_

_Jason could only manage a nod. Elizabeth touched Jason's side then left him in the kitchen with his son. She ran to the room and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She sighed when she looked in the mirror, she was in frumpy mommy mode wearing an old pair of jeans and plan green long sleeved t-shirt. He was her husband and she knew that he didn't care if she was wearing ripped sweat pants and an old Kiss t-shirt. That did not matter to her, she like to look good for him and she quickly pulled of the t-shirt and put on a low cut, v-neck gray sweater that she happened to have in her bag._

_When she turned the corner into the Livingroom she could hear Jake giggling. Jason was sitting on the floor with him tickling his feet as he attempted to slide his tiny sneakers on. Unfortunately because Jason was tickling his feet Jake was not keeping them still long enough for him to slip the shoe on. Cameron sat on the couch laughing as Jason was repeatedly kicked, something Jason seemed to be enjoying._

_"How are you boys doing in here?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. Jason looked up at her and she followed his eyes down her neckline, stopping at the deep 'v' of her sweater._

_He cleared his throat, "Nice sweater."_

_Elizabeth smiled, "Thanks."_

_The four of them went outside and built a small fort out of small branches and twigs. It was just big enough for Cameron to stand in and would definitely not withstand more then a couple days of wind… but for the moment Cameron was thrilled and Jake seemed happy enjoying his time playing in the leaves. After their day of playing, Elizabeth cooked them a spaghetti dinner followed by a game of hide and seek, Jason and Cameron against Elizabeth and Jake. Jason and Cameron won. _

_Jason stayed with Elizabeth that night. Elizabeth could see the joy on his face show more and more as the day went on. For a man that rarely smile, he sure seemed to be doing it a lot. When the boys went to bed Jason promised that someday soon they would try to all hang out together again and he would really try to visit again. Once they were sure the boys were asleep they enjoyed their alone time… in bed. Jason woke Elizabeth before dawn with a kiss. _

_"I have to go before the boys wake up. Thank you for yesterday."_

_Elizabeth's eyes squinted open. Jason was already dressed and was sitting on the side of the bed. "No." she whined. "I don't want you to leave."_

_"I know but I shouldn't be here when the boys wake up."_

_Elizabeth sat up, letting the sheet fall to her waist. She hadn't put her clothes back on and he let out a low groan. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she groggily found his lips. "Just a little longer?" she suggested but she knew she had him before she even asked._

…End flashback


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elizabeth leaned forward and rested her head on the bed. Her hand was wrapped around his hand that laid loosely on the bed beside her head. She had been sitting with him for over an hour talking to him and listening to the rhythmic beep of the machines that were attached to him.

"I know you are going to kill me WHEN you wake up." She whispered. "Everything you… we have done to keep out secret, I blew it in all of one night. I know you would have done the same for me though. I just… I couldn't take the chance that they wouldn't be able to find Monica in time and I didn't know how bad you were. I guess I panicked." She leaned forward and kissed his fingertips. "I need you too much… Jason you are my husband and you need to wake up. I don't know what to do. I know I can't live without you."

She was quiet for a while then she spoke again, "Patrick said that you would be fine… and you will be. He said that he would try to keep our marriage secret but I know that by the time the next shift comes in everyone will know. Do I call Bernie because I suppose the boys need protection now. I've made a mess of things and the mess I made I cant take back. Everything we did, all this time we protected the boys and now I have ruined it. Like I said, I don't take it back and I would do it again if it meant I could save you. You will protect us, I know you will but first you need to get better." She lifted her head up, "I guess I need to tell Lucky and…" Elizabeth stopped talking when she head the door open.

"Elizabeth? Do you mind if I visit for a little while?"

"No Monica, not at all." Elizabeth stood. "I need to go get some coffee anyway."

Monica walked around to the opposite side of the bed and looked at Elizabeth. Her eyes were red and puffy, "You don't have to leave on my account."

"I don't know what to do. Everything is such a mess." Elizabeth whined and flopped back down into the chair. She hated whining but it was the truth. She didn't know if she should go or stay or call guards to Jason's door.

Monica watched the emotions on Elizabeth's face, they were easy to read. "Elizabeth dear, you need to do whatever you feel is right. I know my son, I like to think I know him well but I think you may know him better then me. But what I do know and have seen over all these years is that he cares for you… a lot. There are not many people that Jason lets in, protecting those he loves by pushing them away. He has always been completely unselfish, sacrificing his own happiness for everyone else's safety and happiness."

Elizabeth nodded with her lips turning up in a slight smile, "He did try but I fought and pushed until I broke him down. I kind of didn't give him much of a choice."

"Well I know how dangerous his life is but I also know that he does everything he can to protect those close to him, that means you and me."

"He's going to be angry that I signed the release for the surgery."

Monica nodded her head, "And he will get over it."

They were silent for a few moments then Elizabeth stood from the chair again, "I'm going to go get a cup of coffee. Can I get you anything?"

Monica shook her head. As Elizabeth made the walk to the cafeteria she could not help but remember the day she and Jason discussed the possibility of coming out into the open with their relationship.

Flashback (One month ago)…

_They had gotten away together a couple times over the past couple months. Both times were when Elizabeth was at the cabin with the boys and Jason had come up to visit for the day. One time they had finally gotten snow and they spent the day building snowmen, having snowball fights and sledding down the small hill behind the cabin. Now, for the first time in many weeks they were alone. _

_Elizabeth had attempted to make them dinner, something she had never cooked before. Jason assured her that the chicken tasted good but all Elizabeth tasted in each bite was salt. "I followed the recipe." She grunted. "I'm sorry."_

_Jason smiled, "Really it is good."_

_"If you think so then I should check your blood pressure when we are done. I think there is more salt in this then the entire Atlantic ocean."_

_Jason shrugged, "Maybe it is just your piece. Mine is perfect."_

_Elizabeth knew that he was just saying that to be nice and she appreciated it. "Note to self, no more chicken marsala recipes from that website." She stood from the table and put her plate in the sink. Until that point they had a perfect day. They had woken up to a fresh coating of snow over top of the foot that was already on the ground. They bundled up to walk down to the café to get breakfast but barely made it to the end of the driveway when a snowball fight broke out. Within minutes they were both covered in snow and too cold to walk the mile or so down the road. In an effort to 'conserve water' they shared a steaming shower then spent the rest of the day in front of the fire… then she made dinner._

_Jason walked over to her at the sink and braced his arms on the counter on either side of her waist. "I love everything you cook but I assure you that it tasted good. Although I can think of one thing that tastes better." He whispered in her ear then dipped his head and kissed her neck._

_***_

_"Jason?" _

_"Hmm?" Jason hummed into her back._

_They had been laying together in front of the fire for a while. It was now the middle of the night but as she often did when they were together, she was fighting sleep. She turned so that she was facing him. "Do you think we can ever be together, I know we are now but I mean every day?"_

_Jason breathed in a deep breath but didn't answer. He knew this would come up eventually and they she'd have expectations, hell he even had them. "Not in the foreseeable future." He admitted. "I want that but I just cannot see it happening."_

_Disappointment showed on her face, "I didn't think so… but I can still hope."_

_"Elizabeth…" Jason whispered. "I don't want you to be disappointed. I… I often wonder if this will end up hurting you more in the end, leading two lives. If this is too much… I don't want you to hurt."_

_"I know you want it but do you ever wish for it or prey for it… dream about it? Because I do and if you don't…"_

_Jason stopped her, "Elizabeth…" he groaned sitting up. "I don't want you to get hurt and that is what is happening. I am telling you that I don't think this is going to happen. The risks, the danger…" he trailed off. _

_Elizabeth stood from the floor, pulling the blanket with her and wrapping it around her naked body, leaving Jason without anything to cover up his own naked body. "Jason" Elizabeth groaned, raising her voice slightly. "That is not what I am saying. I don't need to hear the damn danger speech again. I understand, I get it… your life is dangerous. You don't have to keep telling me again and again. I swear you'd tattoo it on my hand if I'd let you."_

_Jason looked at her, frustrated as she continued. "What I am trying to SAY is…" she sighed. "I understand our situation and believe me I have no misconceptions about your life. I know what you do and everything that comes with it… and I know very well that the odds are not in our favor. The danger is not likely to go away in the foreseeable future. But… but what I am saying is that regardless of how things are I still want it… I hope for it, dream about it, pray for it. I want nothing more then to wake up with you every day, eat breakfast with you and the boys, watch you drive off to work… whatever it is, then spend the nights with you. That is my hope… that is what I am saying. I AM content with how things are. I DO accept that this is likely going to be our life but what is wrong with hoping for more… even if it never happens. What is wrong with sitting here with you and talking about what could be someday."_

_"I just don't want you to be disappointed." He voiced in a defeated tone. "And I worry that someday this will not be enough for you."_

_Elizabeth looked at the fire and shook her head. She scooted back over to him and retook her position beside him. "Don't because as long as I have you it is all I need. This, here, is wonderful… you are wonderful. I love you Jason. You… you are my husband." She looked over at him and brushed her lips against his. She pulled back and met his eyes, "What does worry me is that on day, maybe or maybe not, but maybe everything will come out and Jake will find out that we all have been lying to him. No matter what happens with us there are so many people that know about Jake. I worry about that. I don't want him to hate me and I really don't want him to hate you. He will never forgive us."_

_Jason shook his head and linked his fingers through hers, noticing how her wedding band sparkled from the light of the fire that remained, "I don't have an answer. I don't know." His voice was low and full of emotion. Elizabeth nodded and slid closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "And I do wish for more for us… I pray for it every day and every night."_

… End Flashback

"Hi Spinelli, it's Elizabeth."

Spinelli sat up and looked at the clock, "Maternal one, how can the jackal be of assistance at this late… uh, early hour. Is there an emergency that requires assistance?"

"Well I know that you would like to know, Jason was brought in last night after he was in a pretty bad accident."

"Such distressing tidings, is Stonecold ok?"

Elizabeth nodded, "I think he will be ok. He made it through surgery and now he is in a room. We are just waiting for him to wake up now."

"Robin…" Elizabeth said, stopping short as she walked into the hospital room. "Spinelli, I have to go but I will call you if there is a change." While she was gone for a few minutes Monica had left and apparently Robin had stopped in to visit. Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say or what Robin knew. "I…"

"Patrick told me about the surgery and I thought I would stop in to see how he was doing. Your husband is going to be fine." Robin said, almost teasingly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elizabeth and Robin had been sitting in silence for quite a while. Elizabeth could tell that Robin did not want to pry but Elizabeth always sensed a little bit of Emily in Robin. It seemed like Robin always wanted them to end up together. She was close to him and at the same time felt the same about his business as Elizabeth did… that it didn't represent who Jason really was inside.

Regardless, Robin wanted Jason to be happy as well as Elizabeth. When Emily was alive she constantly pushed, attempting them to unite and fight the danger (including Carly) together. Unfortunately Emily did not make it to see that just that had happened. Sure they had a child that Emily suspected was Jason's but Emily missed everything that had happened after that fateful night at the ball. They had their drama and steps backward but in the end their love proved unbreakable and even Elizabeth and Jason themselves could not deny it.

"Do you want to talk?" Robin asked.

Elizabeth shrugged and sighed, "It is all so complicated."

Robin smiled, "Things with Jason always are." Robin leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. "Until tonight did anyone else know that were two were married?"

"Just Spinelli… and the city of Las Vegas."

"I never took Jason as the getting married by Elvis type." Robin said with a chuckle.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No Elvis, just a tacky old man in a suit older then me… but I wouldn't change a thing."

"I understand why you didn't tell anyone but it must have been hard. Something so important, life changing and exciting… and you couldn't share it with anyone."

"It was definitely hard the week leading up to it to not tell anyone. I have been so happy though and I wouldn't trade it for anything." Elizabeth admitted.

"How long have you been married?"

"Almost five months." Elizabeth whispered.

"Well I'm just going to say that I am happy for you. You both deserve to be happy and if you found a way to be happy together then that is great. I had the feeling that something was going on with you too. I knew there was a little something last year but the past few months you have been so… happy. I never expected that you would be married, I just thought you two were meeting on the sly." She hesitated then continued. "So can I ask just one more question and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to or you can lie, I'll understand but I just think I know the answer… and always have." Elizabeth looked at Robin waiting for her to continue, anticipating the question. "Is Jake Jason's?"

Elizabeth shallowly nodded her head.

"I had a feeling and I know why you kept it to yourselves…" Robin looked at the clock on the wall. "I hate to run out but I have to get home. My mom is sitting with Emma tonight and I know from personal experience that she is not the most attentive caregiver… but I do love her all the same. She chuckled.

"Thank you for sitting with me."

"Anytime… you guys deserve each other and happiness and I hope everything works out."

Elizabeth looked away from Robin and back at Jason's motionless body, "Me too."

Flashback (One week ago)…

_"Miss Webber, can I please ask you for your attention for ten minutes today." Epiphany abruptly spat._

_Elizabeth had been in a daze all day. Almost three weeks and nothing from Jason, not a phone, not a promise of meeting. She knew eventually it would come but rarely did he let more then a couple weeks go buy without even the promise of a meeting. She missed him… a lot. "Sorry"_

_Epiphany cast her a disapproving glance, "Sorry… huh… well then, if you would please take these down to the lab."_

_She looked at the clock, "I'll take these down to the lab and unless there is anything else that is needed, my shift is over."_

_"You don't seem to be much help to me today anyway." Epiphany huffed and before she could change her mind Elizabeth hurried away from the nurses station._

_Elizabeth definitely felt bad when she wasn't completely focused on her work. Although she can be abrupt at times, Epiphany had definitely helped her out over the years, making her hours flexible and giving advice when asked… and sometimes when not asked._

_It was early spring yet the weather had yet to break. There was a crisp chill in the air making it too cold yet to go for a walk through the park. It was rare that Elizabeth worked an early shift and she did not need to pick the boys up from daycare for a couple hours. Temptation was there to pick them up early but times like this she actually felt bad picking them up early. The boys seemed to have so much fun playing with their friends that many days they'd pout that they had to leave. Her lips curved up in a smile as she thought about how much her boys have grown. Cameron would be starting kindergarten in the fall and Jake was nearly two… and boy have his terrible two's already started. Jake was getting into everything and was having trouble with time outs. Elizabeth told herself that it was just a phase and he was only testing her to see what he could get away with. Cameron had done the same thing at his age, it was just hard going through it as a single mother… although she wasn't single._

_"Hi Mike." Elizabeth said as Mike approached her table to take her order._

_"Elizabeth, I haven't seen your beautiful face in here for a while. You just missed the lunch crowd so you got lucky. How have you been?"_

_Elizabeth smiled at the older mans words, "I've been good… you?"_

_"I can't complain, well I can but I won't bore you. And how are those two adorable boys?"_

_"They are good, getting so big."_

_Mike nodded, "They grow up so fast."_

_"Too fast." She laughed._

_"What can I get for you?"_

_"I'd love a big bowl of your famous minestrone soup and a diet soda." She shrugged her coat off and tossed it over the empty chair on the opposite side of the table._

_"Sure thing dear." Mike generously said with a nod then looked over her shoulder at the door. "Wow, another face I haven't seen in here for a while…" Mike said then turned back to the counter. Elizabeth was about to turn to see who had walked in when her cell phone rang. She furiously dug through her purse and answered her phone, still not noticing the man standing by the door about to make his way to the counter._

_"Hello?"_

_"Elizabeth, hey."_

_"Lucky, what's up?" Elizabeth said into the phone, fumbling with her purse to shove the contents back in that she had pulled out in her search for her phone._

_"I wanted to talk to you about this weekend."_

_"This weekend, can you not take the boys?" Elizabeth asked finally raising her head to see Jason walking past her toward the counter. His eyes met hers and an electric current instantly shot through them both. It was hard not to jump up and run into his arms. The hesitation was there and they both sensed it. She was pulled back to the conversation when she heard lucky say her name. "Huh… what? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you."_

_Her eyes never left Jason as he stepped up to the counter to talk to Mike and she listened to Lucky, "I said that I wanted to clear with you before we go but this weekend Sam and I wanted to take the boys to New York city to do the tourist thing. It is supposed to be warm down there, well warmer then here."_

_"No Lucky, that's fine, you can take them there with her. Thank you for asking, I really appreciate it."_

_"I know you are really trying to get past what she did, she really has changed and genuinely cares about our boys."_

_Elizabeth rolled her eyes, 'our boys', right. "I know Lucky. I'm eating so I'll talk to you later ok?"_

_She hung up the phone before Lucky could continue the conversation any further. Still watching Jason, Mike turned to retrieve his order and he turned his head to quickly glance at Elizabeth. She couldn't say why but her heart was racing, maybe because they hadn't seen each other in weeks or maybe because she wanted so much for him to come join her. His lips formed the words "I miss you" before Mike came back with a brown bag of food._

_"Tell Spinelli that I put a little something extra in there for him."_

_Jason nodded and handed Mike some cash then turned around to find Elizabeth watching him. She had pulled the 'charm' from her necklace out and was holding it in her hand. It was not often that they'd run into each other (except for when he'd stop by the hospital and pull her into some empty room for a quick few minutes together). Today seemed different, he seemed to really want to sit with her but in the end he didn't. He did stop at her table though to say hello as though they were simply acquaintances, at least that would be how it seemed to anyone witnessing their interaction._

_"Hey, h-how have you been?" Jason managed to stutter out._

_Elizabeth shallowly nodded, "I'm good… happy, you."_

_"It's been a rough few weeks but I think it's looking up."_

_Elizabeth widely smiled and discretely tucked her necklace back in her shirt, "I'm happy to hear that. Tell Spinelli I said hi."_

_"I will, it was good to see you… it's uh… it's been a while." Jason said rolling his eyes. He knew Mike was right behind him but the diner was empty and no one could see Jason's face except Elizabeth. His lips formed the words "I love you."_

_"Same here…" Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Good to see you too."_

_A few minutes later Mike brought out her soda and her soup. She had spent the last few minutes reeling over seeing Jason, wishing they had been alone. He did say that things were looking up and that could only mean positive things for her possibly this weekend. "I don't want to pry but what happened between you two. You used to be so close and it almost seemed awkward when Jason was just here."_

_"Oh… I…" Elizabeth stumbled over her words thinking of what to say. "Well we just kind of decided that we'd go our separate ways, I guess…"_

_Mike smiled, "Maybe you should rethink that decision because I sense that there may be something still there between you two."_

_Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to seem nonchalant and sipped her soup, quickly changing the subject. "This is delicious."_

_Mike smiled, "Thank you."_

…End Flashback

* * *

I know I am not done this story yet but I can't help it. Since I have written this and other storied from Elizabeth's POV (a few from both Liz and Jason's)... the next one I write I want to do in Jason's POV. I'm open to any suggestions and ideas, or even just a kick off point. I think it would be cool to get some input on a story from everyone and run with it. Right now I am leaning toward the whole 'It's a Wonderful Life" type story where Jason can see how everyone is if he had never been born. What do you all think? If anyone has ideas/suggestions you can leave them in my forum or PM me... or even leave it in the feedback for this one. Even if I do the Wonderful Life story I may use any suggestions for the story after that one!

It may not seem like it but there are only a few chapters left to this one... already! Thanks for all the kind words and unbelievable feedback. It really motivates me to keep writing!


	10. Chapter 10

And at long last.... he wakes up!

Chapter 10

Elizabeth wiped a fresh stream of tears from her cheeks. It had been hours and he hadn't stirred awake yet. She knew from her experience as a nurse that he could be out for a long time but all of her professional training did not seem to be helping her. The chair she was sitting in was scooted as close to the bed as she could possibly get it. Her head was resting on his arm an she had her fingers laced through his. "Jason, wake up..." She repeated it again, "Wake up… please wake up."

She thought about calling Spinelli and getting guards sent but Spinelli had already handled it. When Robin had left the room she noticed one of Jason's men standing outside his door. She called Lucky but his phone went right to voice mail. He was in New Your City with Sam and the boys, Elizabeth just hoped that he was checking his voice mail. Elizabeth figured it would be a few days at least before word spread outside the hospital about their marriage. Lucky was definitely not going to take the news well. Elizabeth sighed when she also remembered Carly. She was most certainly going to find out and would once again lash out at Elizabeth and pout to Jason.

"E-liz-a-beth." She heard. It was barely a whisper but the instant she heard it she also felt his fingers tighten around hers.

Elizabeth lifted her head and looked at him, his eyes were still closed. "Jason… Jason baby I'm here." She shifted in her chair and brought her free hand to his cheek.

His eyes flashed open for a quick second, "Wh… where…"

"You were in a car accident, you are in the hospital." A few minutes went by as he slowly stirred awake. "I was so worried about you… I was so scared."

His eyes finally opened and focused on her. As sick as he was and pain he must have been in she could see the worry in his eyes. "What happened?"

"The other driver was intoxicated and swerved out of his lane. I don't really know the details of the crash because I didn't stick around down there." She sighed. "You have some broken ribs, no longer have an appendix and one of your lungs collapsed which is why you probably feel like a bus is laying on your chest."

He nodded and swallowed, "You should probably go before anyone…"

Elizabeth stood from the chair and moved to the end of the bed. Her hands rested on the footboard, "That's where things get complicated."

Jason's expression went from confusion to worry. "What else happened?" he weakly asked.

Elizabeth moved and sat at the foot of his bed, out of his reach but she rested her hand on his ankle that was beneath the covers. She chewed on her bottom lip as she often did when she was nervous, a habit that Jason was well aware of. "I kind of… well I was working the emergency room when they brought you in. I didn't know it was you at first, I was in with the driver of the other car. Patrick asked me to call Monica because he needed a release signed for surgery. I realized it was you and everything happened so fast. I was worried that if they didn't get you up to surgery and something was seriously wrong then you could have d… it could have been bad. The whole point is that Patrick didn't know and your vitals were low which really worried him. It turned out that was because of the collapsed lung and the appendicitis that you have apparently been walking around with. The accident caused it to flare up further and you had internal bleeding and all those broken ribs… anyway… I-I signed the release for your surgery." Elizabeth watched his expression and she couldn't read it. She couldn't tell if he was angry or upset so she continued. "I was afraid, scared that we wouldn't be able to get in touch with Monica and…"

"Who knows?" Jason asked, his expression still plain.

Elizabeth sighed and looked down at her hands, "Patrick of course… Monica, Robin and maybe a few of the nurses." She peaked up at him and caught his eyes.

Jason wiggled around on the bed, uncomfortably moaning in pain.

When he still didn't talk she continued, "I know you are angry with me and are probably now all worried. I'm sorry… I panicked."

"Elizabeth, I…"

"The patient woke up." Patrick announced as he entered the room. Elizabeth closed her eyes and let a low groan escape her chest. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." Jason whispered.

"About ten minutes." Elizabeth offered as she stood from the bed and moved back to stand at the end. She could feel Jason's eyes on her but she couldn't look at him.

"Any discomfort or pain?" Patrick asked.

Jason nodded.

"Can you rate the pain on a scale of 1 to 10?"

"No." Jason flatly answered

Elizabeth stood and listened as Patrick explained everything to Jason. He explained every detail of his injuries, the surgery and his recovery. The entire time Jason kept looking over at Elizabeth. His thoughts filled the room and even though he was not voicing them and she did not know what they wee, she could feel that they were there. He obviously was not paying attention to what Patrick was saying.

"So, I need to go make rounds and I will check back in before I go home to check your progress. As long as you don't push yourself or rip any stitches then you can probably go home in a day or two." Then just as fast as he appeared in the room he was again gone.

"Jason?" Elizabeth whispered. She walked around the bed and pushed the chair away so she could sit facing him on the edge.

He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. "I'm not mad at you. I can see that this is eating you up."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and tears escaped from her eyes. "If it had been you I probably would have done the same thing… but… it doesn't change the fact that you and the boys are now going to be a target."

"I know Jason and all because of me… I'm so sorry." She sobbed. She was physically and emotionally exhausted and it all came out at that moment. Jason pulled her down to hold her against his chest. It was painful but he didn't care.

Jason combed his fingers through her hair. "We have a lot we need to figure out but it will be ok, I'll make sure it is."

Elizabeth shifted her head and felt his body tense. "Oh my god!" she said quickly lifting her head up. "I'm sorry, you are in pain. Shit… where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine. You have been through a lot Elizabeth, I want to help you. I need to get out of here first and we need guards and…"

"Jason, stop. Spinelli knows what happened and there is a guard outside your door. Lucky has the boys in New York City for the weekend and the hospital gossip should take at least another day before it reaches beyond the building… hopefully you will be better by then and can leave but you need to relax first and let yourself heal."

Jason sighed. He was not one to relax or let others take care of him, although he has allowed Elizabeth to on a few occasions.

"Now, are you in any pain?"

Jason nodded.

"Where?"

A mischievous smile appeared on his face. He lifted his hand and pat his stomach, "Here…" he moved his hand upward to his face. "And here." He added, placing his fingertip on his lower lip.

She didn't need another prompt form him. She quickly leaned down and covered his lips with hers. Besides the trauma and emotion of the previous night it had been weeks, close to a month since she had last kissed her husband. They quickly drew each other into the kiss, getting lost in the feel of each others lips and tongues moving together. As the kiss deepened further they could hear the faint chirp of Jason's monitor, the chirps increased with Jason's heart rate. They both could not hold back their laugh as they pulled back for air.

"Ah hem."

Elizabeth looked in the direction of Jason's eyes and found Spinelli fidgeting at the door.

"Apologies, the Jackal did not mean to interrupt a tender moment." Spinelli said nervously.

Jason slowly wiped his hand down his face. Elizabeth spoke quickly, "It's ok Spinelli, I was just about to step out for a minute."

"You were?" Jason asked confused.

"Well I am now, I'm sure you and Spinelli have things to do or talk about or something."

Jason shook his head, "Since I will be in here for a couple days we need to work out a few things and I need both of you here. First, I think it would be safer for you to stay at the Penthouse for a couple days. It is more secure and easier to guard. When the boys get back with Lucky, which hopefully I will be out by then, but if I'm not I'd like it if you still stayed there until we can properly setup security at your house."

"I can handle that, as long as Spinelli does not mind."

"Oh the Jackal would most graciously…"

Jason abruptly cut Spinelli off, "It's not up to Spinelli."

Elizabeth reached for Jason's hand and held his hand in hers. She did not want him to worry or get worked up over anything. "Everything will be fine. I just need to stop at my house to pick up a few things."

"Make sure a guard is with you at all times."

"I will but I'm sure no one will know for a few more days. Jason I will be fine." Elizabeth assured him, squeezing his hand in hers.

Before Jason could continue the door to the room opened again. "Jason, I'm so glad you're ok. I came as soon as I heard." Carly hurried into the room but stopped short when she saw Spinelli and Elizabeth standing beside Jason's bed. As if it were a magnet, Carly's eyes instantly spotted the diamond band on Elizabeth's left ring finger. "What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get to this point, I hope it was worth the wait. I opted to save the drama for Carly in the next chapter... could Jason ever be mad at Liz, even for letting their secret out, come on! She is just a spazz, always worrying about stuff.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jason had insisted that Spinelli accompany Elizabeth to her house. They had a guard that drove them so Elizabeth did not see the point but she figured it was the best way to get them both out of the hospital room so he could deal with Carly. Elizabeth retrieved her overnight bag and grabbed her cell phone charger then they were quickly on their way back to the Penthouse. Jason also insisted that Elizabeth go get some rest and emphasized that she really needed to get a hold of Lucky and fill him in on what had happened.

"Spinelli, I never got to thank you for everything."

He gave her a quizzical look, "Thank me?"

"I know that you have been Jason's sounding board for everything. I'm pretty sure that I have you to thank for my and Jason's trip to Vegas… oh and the directions to the cabin and I'm sure countless other things I don't even know about that you have taken care of so that we could be together."

"The maternal one and Stonecold share that rare connection that I am hopeful to share with a female someday. Stonecold is a different man with you and much more gleeful in his everyday life as well."

Elizabeth blushed, "Well, thank you again for everything."

They walked into the Penthouse and Elizabeth looked up the stairs. "I guess I'm going to go up, shower and take a short nap."

"Stonecold instructed it to be a long, peaceful nap."

Elizabeth chuckled and disappeared into Jason's room. On a few occasions she had been in his room but this time it was different, it was her husbands bedroom. A bedroom he slept in most nights, without her. The room was dark even though it was the middle of the day. Thick, heavy curtains and most likely room-darkening blinds kept the daylight out. Normally she would find that depressing but today it was perfect for her mid-day nap. She showered in his master shower, noting its large size… something they would need to test. It was even larger then the shower was at the safe house. She rummaged through his drawers and found his drawer fill of black t-shirts, all the same brand and size. She chuckled to herself and grabbed one then slipped into his bed. Within minutes she was sound asleep.

* * *

Jason rolled his eyes at the sound of Carly's foot tapping on the floor. She stood at the foot of his bad with her arms crossed over her chest, "Hello? I'm waiting."

"What do you want from me Carly? I'm feeling better by the way, thanks for asking."

"I can see you feel better, not that I saw you when you weren't. Don't try to change the subject. Why was she wearing a wedding band? Did you give it to her? Did you propose to Elizabeth and not tell me… or are you already married?"

"Both." Jason said nodding his head.

Carly's eyes welled up with tears. "So you purposely left me out of another important event in your life… with Elizabeth." She said Elizabeth's name with disgust in her voice.

"Don't." Jason warned. "Yes, we go married."

"When?" she asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Jason sighed.

"When?" she repeated.

"A few months." Jason answered.

Carly nodded her head and sighed, "When Jason?"

"December 10th."

"DECEMBER! You have been married since December?" Carly growled. Jason did not reply. Carly continued, "You know, after I found out about Jake… it took time but I understand why you kept it a secret. What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me… and why you didn't tell me about being married. That is two very important events, life changing events in your life that you chose to not include me in."

"No one was there, it was just me and Elizabeth. Until today the only other person that knew about it was Spinelli… and the man that married us." Jason explained.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Jason shrugged and winced at the pain, "I don't know what you want me to tell you Carly. We chose to tell no one. The secret of Jake's paternity is important even though so many people know about it. Marrying her was an even harder decision because I was now putting Elizabeth and Cameron in the line of fire as well."

"Then why do it?" Carly asked throwing her arms in the air.

"What do you mean why. I love her, you know that…" Jason closed his eyes. "Carly sit, I need to tell you something."

"What is she pregnant again?"

Jason cast her a warning look and pointed at the chair. Carly stomped over and sat, her arms again crossed over her chest. "Carly, you know… last winter after Emily died that we were meeting in secret?" Carly nodded and Jason continued. "Well after I had the surgery on my hand, I proposed and she accepted."

"That was over a year ago… you were engaged for 8 months and…"

"Carly!" Jason warned. "Allow me to finish." He paused and she nodded her head. "I was saying that we got engaged. Less then two minutes after…" he let out a deep breath and wiped his hands over his face. "Less then two minutes after she accepted the proposal you called to tell me that Michael was shot. After that day I just couldn't do it, I couldn't put them in danger so I broke it off for good."

Carly nodded, she understood the danger. After Michaels shooting she actually found that she understood why Jason and Elizabeth had kept Jake's paternity a secret.

"Obviously…" Jason continued. "That did not happen. At the end of the summer we started seeing each other secretly again and things just happened. We have been very cautious… until last night to keep it a secret. I'm sorry that I did not tell you Carly."

"If it is so damn dangerous then why do it?" Carly asked.

"Because I wasn't strong enough to not do it. I wasn't and don't think I ever will be strong enough to walk away from her."

"Jason, I'm not mad at you for marrying Elizabeth. Obviously she is not who I'd pick for you but whatever. I don't understand why you are having all these life changing experiences and you chose not to include me. Not just not include but don't even tell me. I thought I was your best friend." Carly whined.

"Too many people already know about Jake. This time I decided not to tell anyone. Elizabeth didn't tell her kids or her grandmother even Carly. I didn't not tell you to punish you." Jason explained, growing tired from the conversation.

"Jason, would you ever have told me? Were you going to run away together or just hide the relationship for the rest of your life?"

Jason shrugged, "We didn't think that far ahead." Carly was exhausting him. He knew that she meant well and felt left out of his life but that is exactly it, his life! "Look Carly, I love you and I wish we could have shared it with everyone but the circumstances prevented that. I'm sorry if you feel whatever you feel, angry or hurt but I did not set out to hurt you. I need you to leave this alone and accept my choices and I try to do with yours."

"She's got you now, you eloped so there is probably no prenump so…" she threw her hands in the air and leaned forward, "she's got you now."

"Carly, I think you should stop now before you say something that is going to piss me off." Jason paused for a minute then continued. "And you leave Elizabeth alone." When Carly rolled her eyes and did not reply he repeated it. "I mean it, stay away from her. There is going to be enough stress on her with the guards and Lucky and everyone else."

"Wouldn't want to upset little Lizzie." Carly mocked.

"Carly!" Jason growled. "I'm asking you. Don't go there!"

* * *

Elizabeth woke feeling rested. She had no idea how long she had slept or if it was even dark out. Of course Jason wouldn't have a clock in his room. He had a built in alarm clock she learned so there was no reason for him to own one. Jake seemed to have the same quality. He woke at the same exact time every day and stuck to his eating and sleeping schedule perfectly, the exact opposite of Cameron had been when he was a toddler.

The faint sound of her phone chirping caused her to move from her cocoon of pillows and blankets. Before laying down she had plugged her phone in to charge it and her clothes she had been wearing managed to find their way on top of it, muffling the sound. There was a missed call from Lucky and a text from him, 'Got ur message… just leaving for Empire State Building. Is everything ok? Call me when u get this.'

Elizabeth took a deep breath and held it in as she dialed his number.

* * *

We are coming to an end here. I'm trying to finish the last two chapters by the weekend, take a couple days off then I will start the next one. Right now it looks like I'm doing a Christmas Carol/It's a Wonderful Life type of story, kind of a combination of the two. I'm already working on the outline. I got a few other good ideas from you guys that I have added to my list and will probably move on to after that one... one I'm excited about but won't give anything away yet because I don't have it planned out really good yet. Thanks for the input and feel free to send me ideas anytime. I try to use as many suggestions as possible. It definitely helps after the 6 or 7 fics I have written, I start to feel like I have written them to death then I get a great idea from one of you and I feel like I am starting fresh!

Oh and I HATE the show right now and can't bring myself to watch a whole episode. I have watched off and on for 20+ years (without giving my age away too much, lol, i did start watching when I was pretty young) and I can't remember ever being as frustrated as I am right now with how everything is being written, and I don't just mean with our couple... although they are a large part of it!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Lucky, hey I need to talk to you about…"

"Hey Elizabeth, hold one minute." She could hear Sam giggling in the background and for some reason it annoyed her. "Cameron, hold Sam's hand." Lucky instructed. That also annoyed Elizabeth but if Lucky and Sam were going to try to make their relationship work then she had to get used to her boys being around her. There was a few minutes of background noise on the phone as it seemed that they were getting situated to sit down in a restaurant. "Sorry Elizabeth, we just got seated to eat. What were you saying?"

"Well are you ok to talk or do you want me to call you back later?" she asked.

"No, no… it's fine. I have a couple minutes before the waiter comes back. What's up?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Well I'm glad you are sitting down, you aren't going to like this." She warned then continued, "There is something going on that I have not told anyone about and I'm sorry about that but things have changed over the weekend and we need to get the situation worked out."

"What do you mean?"

"Jason and I were married in December." She blurted out.

"What!" Lucky asked abruptly.

"I said Jason and I got married, we eloped."

Lucky shook his head and looked over at Sam. She was watching him intently wondering what he was discussing with Elizabeth. "You and Jason are married?" Lucky repeated back to her. Sam's eyes went wide in shock.

"Well we were seeing each other on secret. We did not tell anyone and were careful not to let anyone know due to the safety issue. In December we eloped but still had no intention of letting anyone in on it anywhere in the foreseeable future. But things changed last night."

Lucky's face was red and Sam could see the anger, "What changed?"

"Jason was driving last night and was hit by a drunk driver. I was on shift and he was brought in, I freaked. We were unsure of the extent of his injuries and Patrick needed to get him into surgery immediately. I was worried that Monica could not make it in time to sign the surgical release form so I did… and that let the cat out of the bag, so to speak."

"I can't believe you can be so careless." Lucky mumbled.

"Careless? I was worried that he was going to die Lucky!" Elizabeth said raising her voice slightly.

"Not that, I mean marrying him."

"Lucky we had no intention of going public with this. I don't consider this being careless. I love Jason and if I could have even the slightest bit of happiness with him every now and then, I will."

Sam occupied Cameron and Jake at the table but continued listening to one side of Lucky's phone conversation with his ex-wife. "Did you think it would never get out. Did you think at all?"

"Lucky, I don't need you chastising me like I'm a child. I am a grown woman and I made a choice about my own life. The only reason I am telling you is because it effects Jake and Cameron." Elizabeth explained abruptly. "I am staying at the Penthouse and need you to drop them off here tomorrow. This is the safest place until my house can be properly secured to live there."

"Elizabeth, do you hear what you are saying? The boys are going to need guards now and live behind bullet proof glass!"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Lucky, we will discuss everything tomorrow. I felt I should tell you before you heard from someone else. The boys are in no danger, as of right there are only a few people that know about the marriage. I have told no one that Jake is Jason's and it was already public record that Jason and I have had a relationship before. Nothing has really changed because if someone wanted leverage against Jason they would have taken me as quickly before as they would now. Anyone that knows Jason knows who he regardless whether there is a publicly announced relationship or not." She explained calmly.

"You can rationalize this however you want Elizabeth but the point is that they are in more danger now whether you admit it or not." He spat.

"Lucky, I don't want to fight I just wanted to tell you before you get back. I'll call to talk to the boys later before the go to bed." She said then closed her phone before Lucky could reply. She could only imagine what Lucky and Sam we now saying and it bothered her that they were probably saying it in front of the boys.

Jake is Jason's son and that is that. Whether Lucky likes it or not he has rights and she just hoped that it did not come down to exercising the rights in court. It had crossed her mind over the past year that she could get into legal trouble if and when the truth finally came out about Jake's true paternity and she could only hope that Diane was good enough to get her out of whatever charges could be thrown at her. Lucky also never adopted Cameron and while she would never keep him from seeing him, if it came down to it she could definitely limit the time.

---------

"We will deal with it as it comes." Elizabeth whispered to Jason as she snuggled into his side. She had arrived in his room and told him about her conversation with Lucky. She started sitting beside him but quickly snuggled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. He had groaned in pain but he assured her that laying with her was worth it. "What about Carly, did she take it as good as Lucky?"

"I can manage Carly. She actually wasn't as bad as I thought she'd be."

Elizabeth turned her head up to look at him, "Really?"

Jason chuckled, "I didn't say she took it well, she just didn't have a meltdown."

Elizabeth smiled, "I had a nice nap in your bed. It was very comfortable… but it would have been nice if you were with me."

"I know. Patrick was in earlier and he said that everything is looking ok and as long as I have a good person to nurse me at home and clean the incision I can probably go home tomorrow."

"Humph, do you know someone that can take care of you? Is there a nurse in your life that I should know about?" she teased, linking her hand in his and resting it gently on his chest.

"I can think of one that has cared for me before. She has an excellent bedside manner and I bed could give a mean sponge bath although I haven't had the pleasure of experiencing one yet."

Elizabeth blushed and giggled, "There will be no sponge baths, at least not the kind you are thinking about for a little while. We don't want you popping any stitches."

Jason just looked down at her with a goofy grin and after a few minutes she tilted her head back to look at him again. "What?"

Jason shook his head.

Elizabeth asked again, "What, why do you have that stupid grin?"

"Just thinking." He answered.

She rolled her eyes, "Do I wanna know what about?"

He spoke in a raspy voice, "Just thinking about you, laying in my bed, without me."

"We will rectify that as soon as possible." She assured him. A few minutes later she saw the same grin on his face. "What?" she asked again.

"Just thinking." He answered again.

"Jason! You are in a hospital recovering, stop it."

He whispered, "I was thinking about Vegas, the morning before we left."

Elizabeth's face turned a dark shade of scarlet as she remembered what he was thinking about.

Flashback (Four and a half months ago)…

_"You know we really haven't left the room. Do you think we should go downstairs for lunch or maybe walk around on the strip for a little while?" Elizabeth asked curling her body into Jason's side._

_"Terrible idea. You are not getting out of this bed for at least another two hours."_

_Elizabeth tilted her head up to look at him, "So I am being held hostage?" she teased._

_"That depends, am I keeping you against your will?" he challenged._

_She shook her head and smiled then tucked her head back onto his chest. They remained like that for a while till she spoke again. "Jason?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"What do you do when we aren't together?"_

_He furrowed his brow, "What do you mean what do I do?"_

_She lifted herself up onto her elbows and rested them on his chest to look at him. "Like do you go to the bar at night or sit at home and drink or do you pick up random women in the bar and take them back to your place for a quick night of anonymous sex?" she wiggled her eyebrows at him and waited for his answer._

_He laughed, "I lay in bed at night and think of you."_

_"Stop teasing." She said digging her elbow into his chest._

_"Oww, that hurt. I'm not teasing. If you really think I am out trolling for some bimbo at the bar then you don' know me."_

_She shrugged, "I guess cause we don't see each other that much, I don't know. A man has needs and…" she trailed off and blushed trying to figure out what to say._

_"Elizabeth," he said cupping her face. "I don't want to be with anyone else and I haven't wanted to for a very long time. I wasn't kidding when I said that I lay in bed at night and think of you. I do… I wonder where you are and what you are doing."_

_She smiled, "I'm laying in bed thinking about you too."_

_"Really?" he whispered with a husky voice. "How do you think about me?"_

_"What do you mean how?" she asked but the look in his eyes told her the answer. "Jason!"_

_"You asked what I do and that's your answer. How about you?"_

_She lowered her head back to his chest and looked away. She didn't know why she was embarrassed because they'd had sex every possible way and place over the past hours since they had arrived in the hotel room. He nudged her arm to remind her that he was still awaiting an answer to his question and when it finally came he grinned, "Yea." She said softly._

_Jason quickly flipped them over so that Elizabeth was laying below them on her back, "Do you have any idea how sexy that is?"_

_Elizabeth shyly looked up at him as he continued, "Do you want to show me what you do?"_

_Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip and looked away from him, "Jason, I can't."_

_"I'll show you." He whispered, leaning into her ear. His breath was warm and sent a tingle from her ear all the way to her toes. He could tell that she was fighting with herself, trying to build up the confidence. He pulled back and got up from the bed, pulling the blanket all the way to the bottom and exposing her fully naked body. He was wearing nothing as well and threw the blanket over the arm chair beside the bed then sat there, staring at her. "Well?" he prompted._

_She turned her head and met his eyes. The anticipation was showing all over his face and as much as she did not want to let him down, this was not anything she had ever done before with someone watching. _

_Jason was already fully aroused and he closed his hand around the thick shaft. "I think about you Elizabeth, only you." He growled as his hand slowly slid along his length._

_Something changed, the shyness melted away from the heat between them. She closed her eyes and moved her hand between her legs, tracing herself with a slender finger. "I only think about you too." She sinfully whispered and let out a groan when her finger brushed against her small bundle of nerves. Her eyes slowly opened again and landed on his._

_They continued for a little more then a minute before Jason had enough and pounced on top of her. With one quick snap of his hips he entered her. It did not take long before they were moaning each others names then shortly after they were close to screaming each others names as their orgasms rocked through their bodies. As they lay there, their bodies exhausted, Jason looked into her eyes, "You do realize that I will get very little sleep now when I lay in bed at night without you because all I will be able to picture is you, in your bed, thinking about me and touching yourself."_

_"You could always call me." she replied and instantly flushed. She had no idea where that came from and could not believe she said it the instant it past through her lips._

_She heard a groan from deep in his chest, "That is something that we are definitely going to need to work out. How am I going to explain that to Spinelli though?"_

…End Flashback

* * *

Once chapter left guys! This one got away from me a little but I'm sure you don't mind, lol! Hopefully there aren't too many typos, I've had a few drinks tonight and hopefully did not completely botch this chap!

I hope to have the last chapter up by the end of the weekend or Monday.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Jason, please be careful." Elizabeth pleaded as Jason reached for the doorknob. "Let me get that."

He shook his head, "I'm fine. I'm not going to pop a stitch opening a door."

"You'd be surprised. I've seen you pop many stitches over the years." She said casting him a worrisome glance as they walked into the Penthouse. "Spinelli was here earlier. He said he was going to be over Maxi's if you need anything tonight. He is very sweet, he said we should have some time with the boys tonight."

Jason slowly walked over to the couch with Elizabeth walking behind him wanting to help but letting him have his freedom. He slowly crouched down and lowered himself to lounge back on the overstuffed couch.

Elizabeth slid onto the cushion next to him and tucked her feet under her. "Are you tired?"

"I'm fine." He sighed. "Stop worrying." His hand moved to brush along her cheek and came to rest on the back of the couch behind her.

Her eyes fluttered closed with his touch then opened again when she no longer felt it. "Lucky is going to be here with the boys soon."

"I'm glad I'll be here so that you don't have to explain everything to him alone."

"I am too." She said and leaned to rest her head on his wrist on the back of the couch. "This is all so surreal." Jason nodded and they sat together for a few minutes before Elizabeth jumped off the couch and retrieved her purse from the desk by the door. "Umm, I got you something."

"Me?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "No, the guy next to you… yea you." She dug through her purse and pulled out a small bag. "I'm not sure if you want this and I will not be offended if you do not want to wear it… b-but I wanted you to have it, even if it sits in a drawer or a box somewhere." She pulled out a small white box and handed it to him.

He looked at her knowing what was in the box.

Elizabeth shrugged, "We never really discussed you wearing one, or if you even like something on your finger. I don't want you to wear it as a sign of possession or anything. I guess I'm just traditional like that, I thought you should have a ring whether you wear it or not. And like I said you don't have to wear it." She rambled as he pulled the thick band from the box. It was a simple band, but heavy. "I got a really durable one. Its tungsten and platinum… in case you do decide to wear it."

Jason smiled, "I never really thought about a ring… but I will wear it so I can think of you every time I look at it. And it fits." He added as he slid it on his left ring finger.

"I uh measured your finger before I left the hospital when you were sleeping last night." she admitted and he hooked his hand behind her head, pulling her into him. She cautiously gripped the back of the couch to keep from falling into him. He still had a large incision on his stomach that needed to heal. His lips found hers for a quick, whisper of a kiss. She pulled back but kept her face mere inches from his. "Jason, what happens tomorrow?"

He looked at her and waited for her to continue. He sensed her hesitation and knew there was more to the question.

"I mean Spinelli said the security system will be set along with whatever else they are doing so I assume I can take the boys home."

"Uh huh."

"What are you going to do?" she sighed. "I mean are you going to stay…" she trailed off.

"We're married." He whispered, sliding his hand up her arm and stopping to rest it on the side of her neck, his thumb brushing small circles on her smooth skin. She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Do you want me to stay here? In normal circumstances husbands and wives live together, even though we didn't before… now it's a possibility."

"Jason, you know I want you to live with me and the boys… more then anything." She swallowed. "But you have lived here for a long time, would you want to move in with us?"

"Why, would you move in here if I asked you to instead?" he asked.

She raised her shoulders, "I'd live anywhere you want."

"I think the boys should have a yard, this is not exactly a fun place for kids to live. I don't even have a table, the pool table is where a table should be." His hand slid from her neck and he threaded his fingers through her hair. "I think the boys should have a house to live in… and now that I am able to, I WANT to live with my wife… and family." Tears formed in her eyes and a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Really?" she whispered. He nodded. "My house isn't that big. It could all fit on the first floor of this place."

"I we need more room we can add on."

She nodded her head and silently chuckled at the thought that he makes everything seem so easy. Closing the distance between them again, she kissed him. This time she did not keep it light. It was the first time they were completely alone with no chance of being walked in on since there was a guard outside the door and his hospital stay was finally over. She could feel him pulling her into him but she resisted, afraid she would hurt him. His tongue surged passed her lips to mate with hers. He persisted in pulling her onto him and she relented. Tossing a leg over his she straddled him but kept her weight back on his thighs rather leaning into his chest and putting any pressure that could cause him pain. She braced her hands on the back cushion on either side of his head. "Jason." She whispered so low that he barely heard as he peppered kisses along her jaw line. His hands pulled on her hips. "Jason, we…" she shivered when she felt his warm breath on her ear as he pulled her earlobe between his lips. "need to stop. You… need to… heal more first" she slowly stammered out.

"Uh uh." He growled into her ear as he pulled more firmly on her hips. He flinched in pain when she fell into his chest. Elizabeth quickly came back to reality, pulling herself back up.

"See, I hurt you."

Jason opened his mouth to say something but stopped when there was a commotion outside the door. They could hear the boys giggling and Elizabeth jumped off his lap. She quickly adjusted her clothes and smoothed her hand over her jeans. A knock came from the door before she could open it. She opened the door and Cameron came barreling in followed by Lucky holding Jake then Sam by his side.

"Mommy! Jason!" Cameron screeched and his arms clamped around Elizabeth's leg. "Mommy I was on top of a building and it was really high."

"You did?" Elizabeth excitedly asked.

"Uh huh and we rode in a carriage horse."

"A horse drawn carriage!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Wow, that sounds like fun. Were you a good boy for daddy and Sam?" she asked as Jake looked at her with outstretched arms. Lucky handed him off to Elizabeth and Jake rested his head on her shoulder. "Jake is exhausted." She rubbed he hand on his back.

"He slept most of the car ride home." Lucky explained plainly.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "I think the four of us need to sit down and talk… without the boys there." She paused for a few seconds then continued, "Do you work tomorrow?"

Lucky shook his head, "Not until late. I have to cover the graveyard shift all week."

"Then dinner tomorrow night? Metrocourt at seven? I'll get Grams to baby-sit."

Lucky shrugged and Sam nodded. Elizabeth knew that even though she was with Lucky, Sam would be more understanding and could possibly even be a voice of reason with Lucky. "I don't like this." Lucky groaned.

"How are you feeling?" Sam looked over at Jason in an effort to change the subject and avoid a confrontation in front of the boys.

"Better, thanks." He sighed. Lucky and Jason stared at each other but were interrupted by Cameron.

"Mommy, can we stay here for a wittle while?" Cameron asked looking up at Elizabeth. Cameron and Jason had bonded so much over the past few months. When they were at home not a few days went by where Cameron did not ask if he could go see Jason or if he would come visit them.

"Yes, we are going to stay here tonight then go home tomorrow." Elizabeth answered.

Cameron jumped, "Yea!" then ran to the couch.

"Be careful!" Elizabeth prompted. "Jason got hurt so you can't jump on him, ok?"

Lucky's eyes bore into the back of Jason as he bent forward to talk to Cameron. Sam took the opportunity to pull on Lucky's hand and lead him to the door. "We'll see you guys tomorrow night." Sam murmured.

Elizabeth walked to them with Jake so they could both say goodbye to Jake. Elizabeth offered Sam a grateful smile while they both kissed the top of Jake's head. "I'll see you later buddy." Lucky called over to Cameron and only got a wave from him. Cameron was engrossed in his conversation with Jason, Lucky and Sam quietly left.

* * *

"Are you sure you feel up to this? We can put it off a couple days." Elizabeth offered as she tugged on the side zipper of her boot. Jason's eyes watched as she pulled on the other boot and followed, zippering that one snuggly up to her calf as well.

"Huh?" he said with a grin when she looked up at him waiting for an answer.

She angled her head, "Were you listening to me?"

"I like your boots." He whispered, his eyes flickered with lust.

Elizabeth stood from the chair and crossed the room to the bed. Jason was lounging against the headboard and was dressed in a dark blue collared shirt and his black dress pants. A few hours earlier they had gotten to Elizabeth's house and Jason had brought a bag with enough clothes for a few days. Elizabeth told him that she'd help him gather the rest of his t-shirts and jeans when he was feeling better. Jason spent most of the day on the phone setting up security and checking out the property himself, although Elizabeth constantly told him he needed to rest. "I'm glad you like my boots but I asked you if you are feeling up to this dinner. We can wait a few more days if you want."

Jason shook his head, "Everything will be fine." He reached his arm out for her to take it, "Although if you'd rather stay here and spend some time together without the boys then I'd be more then happy to."

Elizabeth pulled her hand back before he could grab it, "Jason… stop that, we can't do any of that yet. You nearly popped your stitches last night and I don't want that to happen. I need you healthy!"

He sighed, "Then I think you should change because that skirt, that shirt, and those boots," he swiped his tongue along his lips and shook his head. "I will definitely pop a stitch… all of them actually by the end of the night."

"I don't have time to change so you will just have to deal." She said with a sexy smile. "You are a fast healer… a few days. But in the meantime if you are not up to dealing with Lucky tonight." She trailed off.

"I will be fine, it's only dinner." Jason nodded, "Before we go, how do you feel about all of this?" he asked. "I guess what is the plan of conversation?"

"Really things aren't going to change too much unless you and Lucky disagree. I have no problem letting Lucky take the boys every other weekend… but if he is going to be difficult, I don't know. Technically he never adopted Cameron legally," she explained and from the look on Jason's face he did not know that. "and biologically you are Jake's father so…"

"So you don't want to take them from him but if you have to you will?" he finished.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Lucky has been there since Cameron was little and that is the last thing I would want to do to either of them… but if it does come down to it I need stability for my boys and I don't want them caught up in the chaos of fighting and custody fights. It seems like Sam will actually help a little. She sees both sides of the situation and I really do think she has changed."

Jason sat for a minute and thought about her words. He slowly rolled and got out of the bed. Taking her hand in his, he kissed her palm then held it between his palms, "I will not make the same mistake he did. I will adopt Cam if you let me and never take any of this for granted."

Elizabeth brought her free hand to his cheek, "Thank you Jason… for everything." She paused and he nodded. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Elizabeth smiled then led him out of their bedroom for their first appearance in Port Charles as husband and wife.

The End!

Thank you all so much for the support on yet another story! I was going to do a long drawn out fight with Lucky but decided to leave it as it is and not turn him into the complete bad guy again. I like to hope that the dinner went well and they all lived happily ever after (as if!). I've done the Lucky fight in other stories and just feel like I have beat it to death.

Due to the timing of the end of this story I think I am going ot put my "Its a Wonderful Life" story on the backburner for a while. (Sorry if you were looking forward to it but this one ran a little later then I thought because I haven't updated it much due to the flu, blah!) I have an outline started but since Christmas is over I'm kind of losing the desire to write it, not to mention I was sick through the holidays and don't feel very 'Christmassy'. I think I am going to go with a yet un-named story set in the future. The idea was posed by a few of you wanting a darker Jason. It is mostly going to be in his POV set in the summer of 2009 (about 6 months from now). Of course he will be saved from himself by his woman!


End file.
